UN OCÉANO DE DISTANCIA
by CeShIrE
Summary: Candy envía una carta en una botella, abriendo su corazón en ella. Terry esta en la gran guerra y se topa con una botella en la playa descubriendo que su origen es a un océano de distancia de él. Código de registro Safe Creative: 1801025252165
1. La botella

Título: **Un océano de distancia**

Autora: **Ceshire**

Fandom: **Candy, Candy**

Pareja: **Candy/Terry**

Género: **Angustia** **/Romance**

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **y han sido utilizados en este fanfiction sólo por motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Resumen: **Candy envía una carta en una botella, abriendo su corazón en ella. Terry esta en la gran guerra y se topa con una botella en la playa descubriendo que su origen es a un océano de distancia de él.**

Registro Safe Creative: **1801025252165**

 **Capítulo 1: La botella**

No he podido resistir la tentación de quitarme los zapatos y sentir bajo mis pies la arena tibia, que se combinaba con el agua de mar. Me siento como una niña pequeña, nunca había visto el mar, nunca antes había salido de Chicago. Ahorre tres años para permitirme ese viaje en compañía de la señorita Pony, la hermana María y los 20 niños que viven con ellas en el Hogar de Pony. Fue un sacrificio que al ver la cara de todos, sé que valió la pena.

Desde que tengo memoria he estado en el Hogar de Pony, mi mejor amiga, Annie, fue adoptada cuando teníamos 6 años, me costó mucho reponerme de aquella separación. Me fui de ahí cuando cumplí 15 años para hacerme de un futuro por mis propios medios, no me podía permitir ser una boca más para aquellas buenas mujeres que me criaron y que con tanto esfuerzo sacaban adelante a los demás niños.

Estudié para convertirme en enfermera, trabajé y estudié al mismo tiempo, y me permití rentar un departamento en cuanto conseguí mi título.

Hace dos días que llegamos, a pesar de tres años de ahorro, no me pude permitir pagar más allá de una noche y dos días, además de los boletos de tren en tercera clase. Pero sé que todos hemos disfrutado este sencillo viaje, el tren sale en un par de horas y me escapo un momento para disfrutar de la vista por última vez. Me siento en la arena y soy consiente de mi soledad, a pesar de tener buenas amigas en el hospital, a mis dos madres y un buen número de niños para cuidar, vivo sola en mi sencillo departamento. Más allá del atlántico norte hay una guerra en la que mueren miles de jóvenes, mientras yo puedo disfrutar de un momento de paz.

¿Cómo sería atravesar el océano? ¿Qué encontraría en el viejo continente? Sentí muchas ganas de desahogarme, de sacar todo lo que no podía compartir con nadie a quien conociera.

En la playa vi una botella de vidrio, era tan común que los turistas dejaran su basura como si nada, dispuesta a llevarla al bote más cercano la tomé y una idea cruzó mi cabeza, cuando era pequeña la hermana María solía contarnos un cuento, Peter Pan, era la historia de un niño que nunca crecía y por ende, odiaba el mundo de los adultos, con el polvo de hada de su compañera Campanita, él podía volar. Vivía en el país de Nunca Jamás, un lugar poblado de piratas, indios, hadas y sirenas. No sé qué me empujo a ir a mi maleta por algunas hojas de papel y empezar a escribir. Metí mi carta en la botella, la encorche lo mejor que pude y me sentí tonta, cómo haría para que venciera la marea, simplemente eso era ridículo. Cuando me dispuse a arrojar la botella con todas mis fuerzas al mar, escuché una llamada de auxilio.

\- Por favor, se está ahogando – era una mujer que gritaba como histérica ante un hombre que estaba parado a su lado haciendo una clase de arcadas, en seguida me percate que se había atragantado y de inmediato corrí para aplicarle la maniobra Heimlich, el hombre por fin recuperó el semblante después de unos minutos.

\- Gra…cias – dijo recobrando la respiración.

\- De nada – les sonreí y procedí a retirarme del elegante restaurant, de esos donde a la gente sencilla la miran por sobre el hombro.

\- Esperé, señorita – me detuvo la mujer que antes gritaba – tenga – me tendió un billete de $50 dólares.

\- No, no es necesario – le rechacé con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Por favor, acéptelos.

\- De verdad, no es necesario.

\- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted?

\- ¿Usted tiene un yate? – me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loca.

\- S… sí, lo tenemos.

\- ¿Podría arrojar esta botella cuando este lo suficientemente lejos de la costa? – tomó la botella y nuevamente me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, luego se encogió de hombros y asintió – muchas gracias – me despedí nuevamente y me fui para reunirme con mis madres y los niños. Aborde el tren de regreso a Chicago con la loca idea de que quizá, algún día, alguien respondería a mi mensaje de "auxilio" y me regalaría un poco de emoción. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que aquella mujer tirase mi botella en el primer basurero que encontrara, como fuera, no perdía nada y quizá, podría ganar algo.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Ok, sí lo sé, qué me pasa, por qué empiezo otra historia, no es suficiente tener cuatro esperando en la fila, lo siento, es que no he podido dormir desde que vi Un amor inesperado, es de una chica que encuentra una botella con un mensaje de amor y se dispone a ir en busca del dueño. He modificado algo la historia y realmente es una trama muy sencilla, escribí el mini en poco menos de tres horas y decidí dividirlo en capítulos pequeños para que sea más fácil la lectura. Como ven últimamente me da por escribir historias muy rosas, ¿será que la carta le llegue a cierto inglés de ojos verdiazules? Jajajaja, espero que les guste esta forma pues serán ellos a través de sus cartas quien cuenten la historia.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **12 – agos – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	2. La carta

**Un océano de distancia**

 **Capítulo 2: La carta**

¿Alguna vez has sentido que caes a un profundo vacío lentamente sin saber si algo amortiguara tu caída o te estamparas con el concreto? Así me siento yo, diariamente, peleando solo contra la soledad que he sentido desde que tengo memoria. Me siento muerto en vida, sin una luz de esperanza que me saque de mi trance.

A lo lejos puedo escuchar aún las detonaciones, en mis brazos yace la única persona con la que he tenido una relación, no de amistad más bien de cordialidad, pero me duele su muerte. Con su último respiro me dice dos oraciones.

\- Espero que encuentres a alguien que te robe el aliento algún día – y tomando mi mano pone en ella su anillo de compromiso y su argolla – Frank falleció la semana pasada, esto es lo único que me queda de él, cuando puedas, arrójalos al mar, que es el lugar donde nos conocimos – me mira y lentamente cerró sus ojos.

\- Descansa en paz, Amanda.

La trinchera sucumbió ante la explosión, no entiendo y nunca lo haré, sabían que había médicos y heridos y aun así se atrevieron a lanzar una granada. Definitivamente la batalla de Somme ha sido larga y sangrienta.

Como sargento de la cuarta división, mi vida estaba segura dentro del campamento, pero eso no impedía que de vez en cuando me ordenaran salir al campo de batalla, ese 5 de noviembre quedaría grabado en mi memoria para siempre.

Han pasado 3 semanas desde la muerte de Amanda, no podría decir que los aliados obtuvimos una victoria en Somme, después de todo solo logramos un avance de 8 kilómetros y los alemanes conservaron Múnich y Grandcourt. Hoy es mi día libre y me han permitido usar un vehículo militar para llegar a Le Crotoy y así cumplir la última promesa a Amanda, antes de partir de nuevo a Bélgica.

Mientras conduzco no puedo evitar pensar qué me trajo a este punto de mi vida.

Mi padre es un duque inglés y mi madre es una afamada actriz americana. Se conocieron, se enamoraron fugazmente y de esa relación, nací yo. Mi padre, por mandato de mi abuelo, me llevo con él de regreso a Londres, dejando atrás a mi madre, a quien vi por última vez hace 3 años, cuando viaje a Nueva York para quedarme a su lado, pero me rechazó y volví con el corazón más roto y herido de lo que ya lo tenía. En ese entonces mi educación estaba a cargo del Real Colegio San Pablo, nunca nada ahí me motivo, nunca conocí personas interesantes y lentamente vi pasar los años hasta mi graduación. ¡Aquel fatídico día!

Había leído que mi primo segundo, Edward Albert Chrstian George Andrew Patrick David, quiso hacerse voluntario para el ejército británico, sin embargo el gobierno se opuso porque él era el heredero del trono, a pesar de ello, él fue testigo de la guerra de trincheras y trataba de visitar la línea del frente cuando podía, debido a eso fue galardonado con la cruz militar este año. Yo acaba de cumplir 18 años y mi celebración no fue con una gala en el San Pablo, sino en los arrables de los puertos, entre litros y litros de alcohol y cigarrillos son fin, sí lo sé, el hijo de un duque no se comporta de esa manera, pero yo no era el sucesor al título, sino mi medio hermano James, qué más daba lo que yo hiciera, siempre fui un lastre que mi padre tenía que cargar.

Llegue a la mansión Granchester a media madrugada tocando la bocina de mi auto. Abrí la puerta y le mostré a mi padre la copia de mi hoja de reclutamiento en el ejército británico.

Mis órdenes eran partir en dos semanas. Mi padre, explotó de ira, pero no hizo nada para cambiar el destino que yo había elegido y me dijo por qué tres días antes de partir, cuando en un ataque de pánico y dándome cuenta de mi estupidez le rogué que abogara por mí.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme? – grité encolerizado.

\- Tú te ofreciste, hijo, no puedes retractarte. ¡Es un deber con tu país!

\- ¡Pero tú puedes hacer que no tenga que ir!

\- Tienes 18 años, he pasado toda tu vida arreglando tus problemas, no iré contra el gobierno y la corona porque eres un idiota que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos, faltar a tu deber como soldado es antipatriótico.

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado! – contuve las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir por mis ojos - ¡Tú nunca me quisiste y ahora que puedes salvarme me mandas a morir! – me fui dando un portazo, jurando que nunca más volvería a esa casa. Si sobrevivía, él nunca más volvería a verme.

Aunque estoy seguro que no se desligó de mi tan fácilmente, pues en poco tiempo y con cero méritos, me convertí en sargento, lo que me mantuvo seguro, dentro de lo que cabe.

Llegué a la Le Crontoy en poco más de una hora, el poblado se ve desalojado, definitivamente la guerra ha destrozado muchas vidas. Desde la carretera puedo oír las olas chocar y de pronto me invade el olor a mar, estacionó el vehículo en la ladera y me quito las botas militares para sentir la arena debajo de mis pies, hace frío, el invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina. A mi derecha, a unos 100 metros veo a una pareja de enamorados. Algo que puedo definir como envidia me recorre la espalda, en mis 18 años nunca me he enamorado, claro, tuve buenas noches en los puertos e incluso con algunas señoritas casaderas en las reuniones en las que mi padre me permitía asistir, pero ninguna que valiera la pena siquiera. Y la ausencia de ese alguien especial se vuelve asfixiante cuando descubres que solo te tienes a ti. ¿Mi soledad tendrá fin algún día? He pasado noches enteras desfalleciendo ante la idea de permanecer así toda mi vida. Pero no me atrevo siquiera a correr el riesgo de entregarle a alguien mi corazón, aunque tal vez eso se deba a que no ha aparecido la persona adecuada. Y he tenido que aceptar que mi corazón es un oscuro hueco en mi pecho. Supongo que mis malas experiencias y el hecho de que mis padres se entregaran a la pasión y no al amor, me han obligado a arrastrar una maldición convenciéndome de que no estoy hecho para amar.

Quizá mis pensamientos no son adecuados para la encomienda que me trajo a este lugar, después de todo, Amanda era una fiel creyente de que todos estamos destinados a amar a alguien y tarde o temprano el universo conspira para encontrarnos con esa persona. Sonrío de medio lado, quizá yo sea la excepción a la regla. Me acercó al mar y arrojo con todas mis fuerzas los anillos de mi ex compañera de noches solitarias y platicas interminables. Una vez cumplida mi misión, me dispongo a regresar al campamento, pero algo llama mi atención, es un destello en la arena a unos dos metros de mí, con cuatro pasos, acortó la distancia y ahí a medio enterrar hay una botella, la recojo sin saber por qué y de inmediato llama mi atención el hecho de que hay un pedazo de papel dentro ella. ¿Un tesoro pirata? Río ante lo absurdo de mi comentario. Dispuesto a arrojar la botella, una idea cruza mi cabeza y regreso sobre mis pasos al vehículo, lanzando la botella al asiento del copiloto.

En mi pequeño reservado, beneficio de mi cargo, me recuesto en el camastro y pienso en lo que ha sido mi vida. Impulsado por una fuerza que desconozco como mía, voy de nuevo al auto y tomó la botella, me recuesto de nuevo y la descorchó. La carta tiene partes húmedas, sin duda ha sido víctima del océano, pero aún es legible.

 _Mayo 7, 1916_

Reza al inicio de la carta y pienso que quien la haya mandado ha esperado más de medio año por una respuesta.

 _Alguien:_

 _No sé qué destino le depara a esta botella y también desconozco si podrás entender lo que aquí he escrito e incluso si es algo de esto será de tú interés y si llegarás al final de la carta. De cualquier manera, te contaré un secreto._

 _Mi nombre es Candys White, pero todos me dicen Candy. Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 17. Soy enfermera y no creo en el amor._

De verdad fue al grano pensando que no llegaría al final, sonrió divertido.

 _Crecí en un lugar llamado en Hogar de Pony, sí, así es, soy huérfana. Si eres un estirado, ahora puedes mirar la carta como si de un bicho se tratará. Pero ¿sabes? Afortunadamente nunca me he cruzado con personas de clase alta, de esas que te miran por encima del hombro y creo que debido a eso, he llevado una vida feliz._

 _Mi mejor amiga fue adoptada a los 6 años, en realidad, sus padres me querían a mí, pero decline para quedarme con ella, no así ella que a la menor oportunidad, aceptó ser la hija adoptiva de una familia adinerada. Pero no la culpo, todos esperamos ser adoptados y gozar del cariño de una familia y aun así, la segunda vez que trataron de adoptarme actué de la misma manera. Quizá fue egoísta, era la mayor de todos los chicos huérfanos, pero amaba ese lugar. Al fin y al cabo era el único hogar que había conocido. Lo deje cuando cumplí 15 años para hacerme de una carrera sabiendo que no podría quedarme ahí para siempre. Decidí ser enfermera, siempre he tenido cierto gusto por ayudar a los demás. En cuanto conseguí mi título rente un departamento, es pequeño, tiene una cocina-comedor, una pequeña estancia y una recamara con un mini baño que por suerte tiene una tina y es todo a lo que puedo aspirar con mi salario._

 _Trabajo en el hospital Santa Juana como enfermera de cuidados, es decir, yo me encargo de los pacientes en recuperación, hago algunas suturas y en su mayoría, atiendo niños que es en lo que tengo experiencia._

 _Te escribo esta carta desde Florida, pero yo vivo en Chicago, traje de vacaciones a las mujeres que me criaron y que considero mis madres y a los niños que actualmente viven en el Hogar, me tomo 3 años ahorrar para ese sencillo viaje, pero ha valido cada centavo._

 _Nunca he estado enamorada. Espero que tú tengas la dicha de estarlo. Creo que lo que me ha marcado es que no creo en el amor, ¿y cómo hacerlo si las dos personas que se supone debían amarme me abandonaron a mi suerte? Así que he perdido toda esperanza de algún día experimentar ese sentimiento. He escuchado muchos te amo, pero ninguno ha tenido sentido para mí. Y no creas que soy fea, aunque eso te lleve a pensar que soy vanidosa, pero en realidad no lo soy. Simplemente creo que mi aspecto físico no es la causa de mi desgracia. He sido cortejada, pero nunca he sentido la chispa del amor encenderse en mi corazón. Siento que estoy destinada a vivir sola y eso, de alguna manera, me aterra. Y es lo que me ha llevado a escribir esta carta, porque con nadie había compartido ese secreto, mi profundo sentimiento de soledad que se ha arraigado en mí desde que tengo memoria. Tengo muchos amigos y dos madres que me aman, pero amor pasional por el que una mujer puede sentir por un hombre es algo inimaginable para mí._

 _Ahora puedo respirar de nuevo y seguir con mi vida, he vaciado lo que me atormenta en esta carta y ahora no sé qué más decirte._

 _Por supuesto que creo en Dios, incluso a mi edad, aún me arrodillo frente a mi cama, uno mis palmas y rezo, pido por la paz del mundo, por los que no tiene para comer, por los que no tienen un techo sobre sus cabezas, porque la vida sea piadosa con mis madres y puedan seguir haciendo su desinteresada labor, ¿qué si pido algo para mí? ¡Qué va! Además de la falta de amor, todo lo demás está cubierto en mi vida y únicamente puedo agradecer por ello._

Es bueno que reces, sin embargo, estoy seguro que aunque Dios existe, hay momentos en que prefiere olvidarse de nosotros y dirigir su mirada a otra parte. Pienso, un poco contrariado ante la religión. Pues en el frente he visto lo que el hombre es capaz de hacer y sé que Dios nada ha tenido que ver en ello, ni lo tendrá nunca.

 _Bien, eso es todo… por ahora, si es que decides responder a mi carta. Te anexo la dirección, esperando que algún día llegue una respuesta para dejar de hablar conmigo misma y empezar a hacerlo con alguien que ha llegado al final de esta carta sin tener por qué hacerlo._

 _Sinceramente._

 _Candy._

No sé decir qué me asombro de esa carta, qué chica, vaya que fue un acto espontaneo el que la obligo a hacer tal cosa. No tengo por qué responderle, pero algo me dice que el que encontrará la botella debido a la última petición de Amanda, no es una coincidencia.

Empiezo a escribir una respuesta, cautivado por algún tipo de magia. En cuanto vuelva a Bélgica enviaré la carta. ¿Qué podía perder? A mí también me hace falta alguien para desahogar mis penas y no atentar contra mi cordura.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Creo que hay dos películas que en México se llaman Un amor inesperado, pero de la que me estoy basando es de la de Jackie Chan, me parece que la chica fue impulsiva al ir a buscarlo tan de pronto, así que antes de que se reúnan trataré de plasmar el inicio de su amistad que poco a poco se convertirá en amor, por medio de éstas cartas. Como les dije, es una historia rosa que no tendrá antagonistas, y solo nos la contarán Candy y quien encontró la carta, jajaja.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a este sencillo fic, después de mis otras historias que llevan mucha narrativa, es liberador solo contar lo que estos personajes perciben.**

 **Aneilorena, Eli, Kamance, Phambe, Dianley, Patty Quintanilla, Nally Graham, Darling Eveling, Guest, Yoliki.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **14 – agos – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	3. La respuesta

**Capítulo 3: La respuesta**

Última noche de 1916, recién he vuelto del Hogar de Pony, siempre paso las fiestas con mis madres, pero he tenido que regresar antes porque mis vacaciones no me alcanzaron para estar tres días más, debo reponer las que debo del viaje a Florida.

Suspire mientras subía las escaleras, había pasado más de medio año que había enviado una carta en aquella botella, estaba empezando a perder la fe, creyendo que o la señora había tirado la botella o que ésta se había hundido en el fondo del océano. Incluso, que quien fuera que la haya encontrado, se había deshecho de ella como si fuera basura o peor, no había entendido nada de lo ahí escrito.

\- Buenas noches, señorita White – es mi casero quien me ha saludado, le sonreí.

\- Buenas noches, señor Dekker, felices fiestas.

\- Igualmente, señorita – me entrega lo que seguramente son mis facturas del mes y alguna que otra propaganda.

\- Muchas gracias – subí los 28 escalones que me separan de mi acogedora casa.

Antes de hacer otra cosa he prendido la cafetera para disfrutar de un pedazo de pastel de chocolate con un poco de café, qué rica cena de año nuevo, me río, pero después de haber comido como si no hubiera mañana en el hogar, creo que me merezco un poco de austeridad. Lo último que quiero es salir a un local y encontrarme con personas tan solitarias como yo.

En cuanto el vapor del cacharro ese empieza a sonar, la retiro del fuego y me preparo esa bebida caliente que tanto espera como acompañante mi pedazo de tarta.

Tomo asiento en mi pequeño comedor, revisando lentamente las cartas, factura de la luz, nuevo aumento en la renta, algunas postales de mis compañeras de hospital que han sido trasladadas, al final, hay una carta cuya letra y procedencia llama terriblemente mi atención.

\- ¡Bélgica! No sé nada de francés, ya ni se diga del neerlandés – suspiro con resignación.

Abrí el sobre con pocas esperanzas, tenía unas pocas páginas, sonreí de puro placer al reconocer mi idioma, la letra era muy elegante.

 _25 de noviembre de 1916_

 _Estimada señorita White:_

 _Mi nombre es Terruce Granchester. Tengo 18 años, soy inglés y también soy soltero. Mi actual residencia cambia constantemente debido a que soy sargento de la 4ta división del ejército británico. Mi cumpleaños es en un par de meses, el 28 de enero, siendo más específico._

\- ¡Está en la guerra! – exclamo sorprendida y un poco triste, es tan joven para arriesgar de esa manera su vida.

 _Encontré su carta en la playa Le Controy, en París, hace algunas semanas tuvimos una dura batalla en la región de Somme, una conocida falleció durante el ataque. Era una mujer de 40 años con la que tuve una relación de camaradería, desafortunadamente atacaron la trinchera de los servicios médicos y ella quedo aplastada en los escombros. Lamento contarte esto tan triste, pero debido a la última petición de la enfermera Amanda, me encontraba en la playa donde vi su botella y pensé que era basura dejada por algún turista, cuando volví al campamento no podía creer lo que había dentro._

 _Le confieso que su historia me asombro. Yo también puedo considerarme un huérfano, pese a que mis padres no me abandonaron, al menos no en un orfanato, pero sí durante toda mi vida. En su carta casi me pude ver reflejado porque muchas veces me he sentido igual que usted. Por supuesto que he tenido experiencias en pareja, sé cómo cortejar a una dama, dónde y cuándo, pero durante 18 años nunca me he sentido enamorado. En mi mundo el amor es una forma de guardar las apariencias de lo que se tiene contra lo que se necesita. Pero al final, siempre te destroza darte cuenta de que nunca podrías sentir amor verdadero. Algunas personas están conformes con ello, pero yo de verdad siento que me pierdo algo, aunque no hago mucho para cambiar mi situación. Al encontrarme con alguien que pasa las mismas dificultades que yo en ese ámbito me hace pensar que al nacer alguien olvido poner el manual del amor en nuestras manos. ¿Deberías empezar el propio, no lo cree?_

 _Dios, bueno, me crié en internados católicos, pero no soy de los que rezan, ¿sabes? Creo que me conformo con pensar que hay algo más grande que nosotros, esa necesidad del ser humano de tener fe en algo que no puede ver ni alcanzar._

 _Envidió su departamento, imagino un hogar muy acogedor, algo que nunca tuve, pero confieso que era mejor que vivir en una casa de campaña escuchando detonaciones y estando a la expectativa de cuándo iniciará un nuevo ataque, pero no, mi querida señorita White, no compartiré con usted la desolación de la guerra, eso es algo que no tiene que temer, suficiente tiene en su vida como para acarrear otro tipo de preocupaciones._

 _¿Sabe? He comprado algunas estampillas en mi pequeña estancia en la oficina postal, con la ilusión de que algún día usted y yo podamos intercambiar correspondencia regularmente, considero que podríamos tener algunas conversaciones muy interesantes. En el final, anexaré mi dirección, puede que tarden en llegar sus cartas, ya que estoy en constante movimiento con mi división, pero sé que llegarán en algún momento. Nadie más me escribe y será bueno disfrutar del correo y más si viene de una joven tan interesante como usted._

 _Será un martirio esperar semanas para oír de usted, si es que acaso, desea contestarme, solo recuerde que nuestro manual para el amor necesita de mucha atención y detalles, seguramente será más fácil para nosotros que no nos conocemos hablar de amor._

 _Sinceramente_

 _Un impaciente, Terruce._

¡Mi carta atravesó el mar! Terruce está a un océano de distancia y al leer sus letras lo sentí a mi lado, como si lo tuviera enfrente. Un joven interesante aquel que además esperaba oír de mí lo antes posible, corrí por pluma y papel dispuesta a responderle. Hacía mucho tiempo que nada lograba emocionarme de esa manera.

No podía dejar de sonreír mientras la pluma se movía sobre el papel. No quería pensar mucho en lo que le diría, solo quería escribir. Él estaba a 6 horas en el futuro de mí. Estaba tan emocionada que no podía dejar de temblar e imaginar su rostro leyendo mi nueva carta.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FIC!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este sencillo y cortito capítulo, ahora cómo será la amistad de esos dos por medio de las cartas? Ojalá este tipo de formato no las aburra.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **21 - agosto - 2017**

 **Ceshire...**


	4. La calma

**Capítulo 4: La calma**

No podía parar la sonrisa tonta que se formaba en mis labios. Ella había respondido mi carta y me hablaba a través del océano. Me senté, con los brazos temblando cuando roce el sobre y me atreví a pasarle el abrecartas.

 _Estimado señor Grandchester:_

 _¡Estoy feliz de que no me haya encontrado espeluznante y haya respondido mi carta! La recibí justo después de Navidad, fue un hermoso regalo del destino y hablando de regalos…_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños 19! No he tenido oportunidad de comprar algo, pero ojalá le guste este pequeño detalle._

En el sobre de la carta había una tableta de chocolate hershey´s de almendra.

 _Solo espero que no sea alérgico._

 _Es de mi colección privada de placer ocultos, ya sabe de esos pocos que puedo darme cuando las cuentas me lo permiten._

 _Me ha dejado un poco perpleja que este en la guerra, justo antes de mis vacaciones ha llegado un paciente del frente, tiene algunos golpes, pero lo más preocupante de su situación es que ¡ha perdido la memoria! Es una lástima, se mira tan joven, aunque no tanto como usted y eso me produce mucha tristeza, creo que la guerra es horrible. Y no tema desahogarse conmigo, no creo que sea bueno para su salud guardárselo._

 _¿Qué más podemos agregar a nuestro manual de amor? Al parecer ambos estamos igual de amargados en cuanto al tema se refiere. Supongo que tendremos que salir para saber qué nos funciona y qué no. Y así descubrir si nosotros somos los que están mal o en definitiva nadie nació para amarnos._

 _¡Qué conversación tan bizarra! Seguro iniciar esta amistad por medio de cartas debería decirnos que definitivamente nos falta un tornillo._

 _Es casi de día, debo estar en el hospital dentro de unas horas, dormiré un poco imaginando su rostro mientras lee mis palabras._

 _Cuídese mucho, señor Grandchester._

 _Candy White._

Me deje caer en mi camastro, ansioso por responderle. Terminar cada día se había vuelto indispensable para mí porque mi sobrevivencia estaba basada en mis deseos de leerla de nuevo, saber sobre su día.

Me comí la mitad de la barra de chocolate, agradeciendo el gesto, en realidad, nunca nadie me había regalado algo que apreciara tanto.

/o.O/

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que llegará la carta de Candy con el chocolate, nos habíamos escrito a más no poder, a veces, un poco ansioso por recordar todo lo que quería decirle, empecé una especie de diario y acorde mandárselo todo a final de mes, ella hizo lo mismo porque de lo contrario aquel correo nos hubiera resultado excesivamente costoso y creo que ninguno de los dos estábamos en condiciones de permitírnoslos.

Había leído las cartas y respondido son saber bien por qué lo hacía, pero entre más me contaba sobre su infancia, sus tristezas y sinsabores pude ver entre líneas el gran valor albergado en su alma, esa gran determinación que la habían hecho convertirse en un ser armonioso, pacífico y de una bondad asombrosa, pese a lo precario de sus circunstancias. A pesar de ser pobre, porque lo era, su vida era más rica de lo que alguna vez fue la mía. Ella tenía todo para ser un ser solitario y amargado y tendría una total justificación para ello, sin embargo, me cautivaba con sus aventuras en el orfanato, el desenfado ante algunas situaciones que quizá otros podían calificar como irresponsabilidad, cada detalle de su vida aderezado con optimismo y perseverancia. Pude haber obviado su carta en aquella botella, olvidarlo como si nada de esos valiera la pena para guardar en mi memoria y sin embargo, ahora no podía vivir sin su diario mensual.

Estaba atraído por ella, estaba seguro de eso, pero no voy a negar que no me sentí ridículo por albergar sentimientos por alguien a quien en realidad no conocía, jamás me había sorprendido ninguna mujer.

\- Candy…

¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué me encuentro pensando hoy en ti si ni siquiera te conozco?

No entiendo nada, pero hoy por fin me he atrevido a enviarle una fotografía mía, esperando que ella me deje saber cómo es y así pueda llenar los vacíos y descubrir quién es.

/o.O/

Un año entero pasó entre nuestras conversaciones, profundizando sobre los más insignificantes temas, desviándonos por la tangente en algunas ocasiones, escribiendo y escribiendo casi por horas. Ahora tenía una imagen en mi cabeza para hacerme una idea de quién y cómo era ella. No me había sentido así de feliz nunca antes hasta mi nuevo cumpleaños…

 _Querido señor Grandchester:_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños 20! Esta vez me prepare por anticipado para hacerle un regalo que creo le gustará._

 _Le mando un abrazo y mis mejores deseos._

 _Candy White._

Saco lo que sea que Candy haya enviado en un sobre más grande de los que acostumbra, tengo en mi cara una enorme sonrisa, pero al mirar el contenido mi corazón da un salto y terminó con una mueca desfigurada.

¿Por qué, por qué? Me preguntó visiblemente perturbado. Camino de un lado a otro mientras las lágrimas se permiten aflorar sin sentido, rodando por mis mejillas. Los recuerdos inevitablemente vuelven a invadirme, pero no voy a permitir que me lastimen, hace mucho ella mató la esperanza en mi corazón.

La soledad y el vacío se acrecentaron nuevamente, ¿por qué tu tenías que recordármela, Candy? ¿Y cómo lo has averiguado? Si antes me sentía feliz por ti, ahora estoy terriblemente decepcionado y furioso. Me vas a leer, Candy, me vas a leer y más vale que no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¿Qué fue lo que le mando Candy?**

 **Y respondiendo a la pregunta general, sí, planeo que se conozcan en algún momento.**

 **¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Significa mucho para mí que le den una oportunidad a este fic. Perdón por no responder sus reviews, pero son casi las 12 y estoy que me muero de sueño, pero quería sacar el nuevo capítulo antes de sentarme a escribir el nuevo de la melodía que guía tu corazón.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **06 – sep – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	5. La tormenta

**Capítulo 5: La tormenta**

¡Me ha enviado una fotografía!

Por extraño que parezca, recordó mi cumpleaños y en e l sobre no solo viene su diario del mes pasado, sino también una fotografía y un guardapelo.

 _Estimada señorita White._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños! No hay muchos lugares donde pueda comprar algo digno para celebrar su cumpleaños número 18 y esto es todo lo que he conseguido como regalo. Lamento que no se comparé con la deliciosa barra de chocolate que usted me ha regalado, pero espero que le agrade. También, disculpe mi atrevimiento, agrego una fotografía mía, hace poco pude pasear por París y aproveché la oportunidad para sacarme una, al menos para que se dé una idea de con quién ha compartido sus más grandes secretos._

 _Deseo que pase un día de muchos mimos, a un océano de distancia, reciba un caluroso y tierno abrazo._

 _Siempre suyo,_

 _Terruce G._

El guardapelo es de plata, tiene en la tapa una pierda de esmeralda incrustada, me parece algo costos, ¿los soldados tienen un sueldo? Es algo que siempre me he preguntado, pero temo escribirle sobre eso porque no quiero que piense mal de mí.

Salgo corriendo al hospital, después de leer sus cartas, algo llama poderosamente mi atención, en su anterior carta me preguntó si estudié enfermería por necesidad o por gusto, respondí que siempre me había gustado ayudar al prójimo y era una carrera muy noble, yo pregunté si él hacía algo antes de enrolarse y su respuesta fue:

 _Supongo que hasta el momento solo una cosa hay que ame más que nada, la actuación. Actuando puede ser rey, mendigo, cualquiera, puede matar con justicia y también puede enamorarse. El escenario es un pequeño y maravilloso mundo lleno de hermosos sueños. Quizá algún día pueda cumplir ese sueño._

Me gustaría regalarle algo relacionado con ello, pero no sé qué podría ser. He llegado al hospital y subido al cuarto de John Doe, me da un poco de tristeza que este en el cuarto cero, el pobre no recuerda absolutamente nada de su pasado.

\- Buenos días, John – saludo con una sonrisa, al menos ya no me recibe con hostilidad.

\- Buenos días, Candy.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Bien, pero he tenido fuertes dolores de cabeza.

\- Es natural, ten he traído tu medicina. ¿Sabes? Hoy recibí correo de Terruce.

\- ¿El chico de la guerra?

\- Sí – no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

\- ¿Qué te cuenta?

\- Me ha mandado un regalo de cumpleaños.

\- Oh, es verdad, me habías dicho que era hoy. ¿Aceptarías un abrazo? No puedo darte más, estoy quebrado.

\- Descuida, no tienes que darme nada, salvo ese abrazo – nos ponemos de pie y él me abraza con mucha ternura.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy!

\- Gracias, John. Pero es debido a la carta de él que se me ocurrió que podría hacer algunos carteles.

\- ¿Carteles?

\- Aja, si salimos a escondidas, podrían tomarte una fotografía y yo la distribuiría por la ciudad, diciendo en qué hospital estás.

\- Pero Chicago es muy grande.

\- Podemos intentarlo – lo piensa un poco, sé que está desesperado por recuperarse, pero hemos intentando de todo, incluso métodos poco ortodoxos, ¿qué podríamos perder?

\- Tienes razón, ¿cómo haremos para salir?

Y le cuento mi plan.

/o.O/

Suspiro un poco cansada, han pasado dos meses desde que empecé a poner carteles en varios puntos de la ciudad, pero nadie ha reconocido a Jonh, lo malo es que el vicedirector Leonard está por echarlo, alegando que no podemos hacer nada más por él. Estoy desesperada.

Es mi día libre y estoy cerca del teatro, arriba de donde pongo mi anuncio para John, hay una publicidad. ¡Eleanor Baker viene a la ciudad para dar una función! Eso me da una idea. Dice que para los asistentes de primera clase, habrá una cena con los actores.

Es un sacrificio muy grande, tengo hasta la primera semana de diciembre para ahorrar y comprar el boleto. Supongo que podré prescindir de algunas cosas para conseguir el dinero. Sonrío como loca mientras vuelvo a mi casa, tengo el regalo perfecto para Terruce.

/o.O/

Finales de agosto, John ha sido invitado a marcharse del hospital, pese a todos mis intentos de persuadir al vicedirector. Le he conseguido un empleo lavando platos y un cuarto, no es mucho, lo sé, pero parece feliz de poder salir del hospital.

He recibido el diario de Terruce del mes, pobre, ha visto morir a otro de sus compañeros. Sin poder explicármelo esta noche me encuentro pensando en él, a pesar de sentir que el amor es algo a lo que no puedo aspirar, en él me parece que es más bien un vació que alguien plantó en su corazón, que lo invade y lo pone en alerta, disparando las alarmas de su instinto de supervivencia para no dejar entrar a nadie. ¿Algún día podrá volver a amar sin el temor de que alguien le vuelva a herir de forma tan cruel? No es certeza, es simple especulación, pero él parece ser un solitario por definición. Su actitud cínica, de la cual me ha hablado, tiene una razón y esa es la de defenderse, ¿pero de qué? Temo estar sintiendo por él lo que ahora siento y por salud mental no he querido nombrar. La sensación de su presencia al leer sus cartas es constante, va más allá de cualquier sueño, pero me da miedo algún día abrir los ojos y que de pronto se desvanezca tan rápido como apareció en mi vida.

He despertado varias noches llorando cuando alguno de sus diarios no llega en los días regulares, pensando que algo le ha sucedido en combate y es justo en ese momento en que recuerdo que el amor no pude ser, él está a miles de millas de mí, no sé si saldrá vivo de la guerra o si algún día podremos encontrarnos, tengo que ser racional, aunque yo sienta algo por él, nadie me asegura que él lo llegue a sentir también.

Es claro que él tiene sus demonios y al parecer ellos son la causa de su enrolamiento, no hay otra explicación para que un joven que ama el teatro este librando una batalla que no es suya. ¿Quién es Terruce? Tiene el corazón dividido entre lo que ama y lo que debe hacer. Supongo que a eso se debe que se siente perdido.

/o.O/

Ha llegado el momento de comprar el boleto para la función, la obra es Hamlet, Eleanor Baker es Gertrudis, y el conocido actor Orson Welles como el protagonista. He comprado también un vestido verde pálido para asistir a la cena de primera clase.

/o.O/

3 de diciembre, hoy por fin es la función, he trabajado turno doble para poder tomarme la noche libre. Hay mucha gente, como no conozco a nadie , optó por quedarme parada junto a una de las columnas, mientras observo a los demás, son ricos y se les nota, sus movimientos son elegantes y casi de 10 palabras al menos dos son dinero, está bien, queda claro que es algo que les sobra.

Suena la segunda llamada y entro con algunos otros para ocupar nuestros respectivos lugares. Tercer llamada y las luces se apagan, el telón se abre y me siento emocionada.

/o.O/

Estoy emocionada, casi puedo llorar de emoción, fue increíble, ahora puedo entender lo que siente Terruce por el teatro, ha valido la pena ahorrar durante tanto tiempo, tengo en mi boldo el regalo para él, al menos la primera parte.

Llego un poco tarde a la cena, me ha costado un poco conseguir un taxi, le muestro mi boleto al portero del elegante hotel y me indica donde es la cena de la compañía de teatro, algunos hombres y mujeres rodean a los actores, felicitándolos por su interpretación, nadie les pide autógrafos y eso me hace dudar un poco.

Veo a Eleanor dirigirse al tocador, lo pienso un poco, pero al final, decido seguirla, no he hecho tantos sacrificios para no conseguir nada.

\- Buenas noches, señora Baker – saludo un poco avergonzada.

\- Buenas noches – me responde con una voz dulce, pero distante.

\- Disculpe que la moleste – me acerco dos paso – sé que no es algo habitual, pero quisiera pedirle un autógrafo – lanza un suspiro, pero me sonríe.

\- ¿A nombre de quién?

\- En realidad no es para mí, es para un amigo que está en Flandes.

\- ¿En el frente?

\- Sí – busco el afiche en mi bolso y me mira como si le hubiera dicho que su autógrafo terminará en la basura – su nombre es Terruce Granchester – veo que ella se sostiene del lavabo – ah, ¿se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre?

\- Terruce Granchester – le repito más lento.

\- ¿Está en el frente? – levanto la ceja desconcertada, yo creía que las actrices debían tener buena memoria.

\- Sí, verá, el ama el teatro y me gustaría hacerle un regalo por su cumpleaños en enero, se me ha ocurrido que el autógrafo de dos grandes actores como usted y el señor Welles le gustara – ella hace un gesto de incredulidad.

\- ¿Podría ir a mi hotel mañana? – me desconcierta un poco la pregunta.

\- Ah, sí, claro, pero tengo guardia y no sé a qué hora saldré.

\- ¿Es enfermera? – asiento y le sonrío, ella no puede evitar mirarme de arriba abajo, no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de escudriño, así que me sonrojo - ¿en qué hospital trabaja?

\- En el Santa Juana.

\- ¿Y su nombre es?

\- Candice White.

\- De acuerdo, la veré ahí al medio día, ¿le acomoda bien?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Bien, nos veremos – antes de que pueda decirle algo sobre el autógrafo sale del tocador y me deja sin entender qué ha sido aquello.

/o.O/

Suspiro llena de frustración, tanto dinero y esfuerzo para nada, Eleanor Baker no me dirigió ni una sola mirada después de nuestro encuentro en el hospital y ciertamente, dudo que se aparezca por el hospital. Al menos hasta que me dicen que alguien me espera en la recepción.

\- Buenas tardes – saludo a la persona, que no reconozco, aunque supongo que esa es la idea, al llevar una bufanda que le cubre casi todo el rostro.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita White. ¿Podríamos salir un momento?

\- Ah, sí, hay un pequeño jardín detrás del hospital.

\- Bien, vayamos.

Camino detrás de ella, sin entender nada. Cuando llegamos a un claro donde no hay nadie alrededor, Eleanor me da un afiche con su autógrafo y el de Orson.

\- Muchas gracias – no puedo evitar mi alegría y ella me sonríe.

\- También, quisiera darle esto para su amigo – me da un paquete sellado y dudo en aceptarlo.

\- No es necesario, señora Baker.

\- Por favor, solo un libro con obras, quizá le ayude a estudiar diálogos si alguna vez quiere dedicarse al teatro.

\- Ah…

\- Por favor.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Muchas gracias, señorita White.

\- Gracias a usted – se despide de mí y me regala una sonrisa radiante, no puedo evitar mirarla y parpadear varias veces, ¿qué ha sido eso?

/o.O/

He vuelto del Hogar de Pony donde pase Navidad y Año Nuevo. Mientras envuelvo el regalo de Terruce, no puedo evitar sonreír al imaginar su rostro, estoy tan emocionada que casi no puedo dormir.

/o.O/

Ha llegado respuesta de Terruce, me parece inusual que no vengan las casi 10 páginas que escribe regularmente, solo hay una nota.

 _Señorita White:_

 _¡Cuánto debió divertirse a mis costillas averiguando mis orígenes! ¿Por ello me hablaba continuamente de sus problemas económicos? ¡Pues déjeme decirle que no obtendrá nada, soy un bastardo!_

 _Espero que el meterse en mis asuntos valiera la pena, no sé cómo pude pensar que era una persona honesta. Por su bien, le recomiendo que no hable con nadie sobre lo que averiguo._

 _Fue un… desencanto conocerla._

 _Terruce Granchester._

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Pues sí, acertaron las que dijeron que era algo relacionado a Eleanor, ese tema siempre fue un poco espinoso entre ellos, así que lo he traído a colación.**

 **¿Creen que Candy se quedará con los brazos cruzados?**

 **Ya lo veremos.**

 **Gracias, chicas, por darle una oportunidad a este sencillo fic que puede ser difícil de leer pues no incluye mucho diálogo, casi todo es visto desde el personaje en cuestión y algunas veces esa narrativa no llega a gustar, pero me hace feliz que estén aceptando esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado review desde el capítulo 1.**

 **Aneilorena, Eli, Kamanance, Phambe, Dianley, Patyquintana3011, Nally Graham, Darling eveling, Guest, Yoliki, Patty306, Anei, Roxy, Ster Star, Miriam7, Blanca G, Marina W, Elvira H, Aurora, Silvia, Maritza, Crazzy76, Jocemit, Rut, AlexaPQ, Astrid Lee.**

 **Nos veremos en los siguientes capítulos (la espera, la propuesta, la reunión, la cita, la pregunta, la entrega)**

 **13 – sep – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**

 **PD: He puesto fechas de entrega para presionarme, al menos este fic que es corto y esta medio terminado, lo publicaré cada miércoles. No puedo hacerlo antes por cuestiones de tiempo, pero espero que una semana no lo tomen como mucho tiempo.**


	6. La espera

**Capítulo 6: La espera**

 _Señor Granchester:_

 _Pensé mucho en lo que escribiría en esta carta, mis emociones fueron de arriba abajo empezando por enojo, queriendo expresarle una que otra fresca e insulto, pero me he contenido porque al pasar por la sorpresa y la tristeza, lo único que puedo sentir es decepción._

 _No sé cómo ha podido pensar que mi amistad tenía una doble intención, que moví los hilos del destino para que la botella cayera justo en sus manos y que todas las palabras que he compartido con usted sean mentiras._

 _Antes de la nota que me ha enviado, lo consideré mi amigo y quise darle una alegría a su vida llena de muerte y desesperación. Claro que hice un esfuerzo y sacrificio porque pensé que usted lo valía, pero me equivoqué._

 _Lamento que mi regalo le haya incordiado, el paquete que iba envuelto me lo ha dado la señora Baker, pero todo lo demás lo conseguí por mis medios porque pensé que usted lo valoraría. Pero descuide, es mi error, me han dicho que confío a ciegas en las personas._

 _No le deseo ningún mal, señor Granchester, por el contrario, manténgase vivo y regrese a su antigua vida o constrúyase una nueva en la que pueda ser feliz._

 _Sin más que decir,_

 _Candys White._

Si alguien me pregunta, lo negaré, pero su carta me hizo derramar algunas lágrimas, yo la había herido profundamente, sus palabras, tan faltas de otro sentimiento que no fuera la desilusión, me pincharon el corazón como una daga.

Las semanas siguientes convertí en un zombi, torturándome todo el tiempo por mi error, pero como buen Granchester, no iba a correr a pedirle una disculpa, no importaba si casi no comía o arriesgaba estúpidamente mi vida, al menos más de lo necesario, agonizaba con cada pensamiento, con cada mirada fugaz que le daba a su fotografía y la nombraba en un susurro muriendo lentamente sin saber más de ella.

Soy un miserable, lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida y lo he arruinado por impulsivo.

/o.O/

Abril, mi batallón fue convocado para pelear en la cuarta batalla en Ypres que ha empezado a finales de marzo y que para cuando hemos llegado ya han perdido 5420 hombres.

Este 9 de abril vivo la peor pesadilla que hubiese vivido hasta el momento. La segunda división fue aniquilada. Estoy tirado con una herida de bala en mi hombro que ha logrado atravesarme, no temo a la muerte, pero asocio el dolor y la desesperación a la herida, un corte que provoca que mis terminales nerviosas se vuelvan locas mientras me desangro lentamente, no sé si sobreviviré esta vez, no hay nadie que pueda salvarme. Pero el dolor de la herida no se compara con el que siento al saber que por orgullo he perdido a la persona que amo, no lo voy a negar más, ella ha logrado lo que creí imposible y me duele, es una herida profunda y terrible en mi corazón que no sangra, pero me desgarra.

Soy consciente de mi soledad y no debería pesarme, estoy acostumbrado a ella, pero ese sentimiento había desaparecido desde que ella llego a mi vida, dándome esperanza para vivir y ahora que no está la soledad es más cruel.

Jamás volveré a saber de ella y eso es devastador. Muy devastador para aceptarlo. Cada noche sueño con ella, con su cara, con el maravilloso ser humano que había conocido por casualidad cuando no creía en nada ni en nadie.

/o.O/

El techo es blanco y huele a cloroformo, tengo el hombro vendado y me duele al moverlo.

\- Sargento Granchester – me dice una voz – bienvenido al mundo de los vivos – y sonríe con gentileza.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Esta en Francia, llego hace tres días, le dispararon y perdió mucha sangre, pudimos estabilizarlo. ¿Cómo se siente?

\- Bien, me duele el brazo.

\- Es normal, tome – me tiende un vaso con dos capsulas.

\- Gracias – las tomó sin dudar - ¿hay más… sobrevivientes?

\- Algunos, pero usted es uno de los afortunados, únicamente herida de bala.

Es desgarrador, los recuerdos de ese día me siguieron como pesadillas las dos semanas que estuve en rehabilitación. Por fin hoy me quitan el vendaje y esperaré órdenes, pues según sé continúa la batalla en Ypres.

/o.O/

Mayo estaba a dos semanas más y tres para su cumpleaños 19, no sabía de ella desde hacía tres meses. He reclamado mis pertenencias y por suerte están intactas, releo sus cartas y siento como si me enterraran un cuchillo directo en el pecho. Y luego su última carta, recordándome mi estupidez.

¡Maldito engreído! No me gusta ser así, lacerándome cuando tengo en mis manos el poder de cambiar la decisión, aunque eso signifique tragarme el orgullo y pedirle una disculpa.

Salgo del hospital y encuentro una casa de cambio, me queda solo un anillo. Antes de salir de casa de mi padre, abrí la caja fuerte y tomé dos anillos de oro, joyas que han pasado de generación en generación, para mí no significan nada, uno lo cambié casi de inmediato que llegue al frente, en mi primer día libre. Y voy a vender el segundo, necesito el dinero para redimirme con ella.

\- Buenas tardes – saludo al hombre tras el mostrador, me mira fijamente, asegurándose que no soy peligroso – quisiera vender este anillo – lo pongo en el mostrador y el hombre canoso de inmediato lo toma entres sus manos y lo inspecciona.

\- Un trabajo estupendo, no cabe duda que pertenece a la nobleza – me mira inquisitivo, pero no me inmuto, no son raros los sacadores de los cuerpos y las tiendas de cambio han hecho un negocio grande con ello – le daré $100 libras por él – sé que ese anillo vale casi el triple, pero necesito el dinero y no creo tener una mejor oferta.

\- De acuerdo – va a una oficina detrás del mostrador y regresa con el dinero – Gracias – me despido, si alguna vez mi padre quiere recuperar su anillo, deberá pagar mucho, mucho más.

La ciudad parece desolada, pero hay algunos negocios abiertos, voy a una tienda de ropa y escojo un vestido blanco con flores rojas, típico del verano, me ha costado un poco elegir la talla, pero confío en que su fotografía me ha dado una idea.

No sé qué decirle, he escrito muchas cartas, pero ninguna me convence, al final, creo que debo ser sincero.

/o.O/

¡Ha respondido! Mi corazón late deprisa, no importa si es solo un "déjame en paz" volver a ver su letra me llena el corazón.

 _Señor Granchester:_

 _¡Está herido! Mientras iba leyendo su carta me ha parecido que moría poco a poco. ¡Dios mío! Estuve a punto de volverme loca solo de pensar que cualquier cosa le hubiera pasado y yo nunca llegara a saberlo. Cuídese, por favor._

 _¿Seguro que no es grave?_

 _Pensé que estaría bien si no recibía sus cartas, pero me equivoque, anhelo leerlo y saber de usted hasta el punto en que no puede ni imaginar._

Sonrío en este punto, no sabía que esperar de ella, quizá un simple gracias o peor, que ignorara por completo mi regalo y disculpa. Y sin embargo, me ha confesado, que como yo, ha extrañado la correspondencia.

 _Yo estoy bien, ¿sabe? Los carteles para buscar a la familia de John han dado frutos, es un heredero del clan Andley, su nombre en realidad es William Albert Andley, aún no recupera sus recuerdos totalmente, pero estar con los suyos ha provocado estimulo en su memoria._

 _Por cierto, me han promovido, cambiaré de empleo a principios de junio, el doctor Leonard me ha dicho que recibió una carta para mis traslado a otro hospital, es muy reconocido y nunca había aplicado para él, sospecho que es cosa de Albert, me ha pedido que le llame así, y aunque me he negado rotundamente, al final, el doctor Leaonard me ha dicho que es una gran oportunidad para mi carrera alegando que aquel hospital tiene al mejor y más humano equipo médico y yo califico para el puesto, después de un mes de pensarlo, he aceptado. Tengo que dejar a mis pacientes en manos de otras enfermeras y eso me ha dado mucha tristeza._

 _Además, no lo negaré, tendré que enfrentarme a los cuestionamientos de mis nuevos compañeros sobre mi soltería, es agotador tener que dar explicaciones, a pesar de mis 19 años, soy una solterona y mi status no podía cambiar nunca debido a lo expuesto en mis cartas anteriores, a este paso, tendremos que casarnos, señor Granchester, pero no le toleraré sus berridos nuevamente._

 _Espero ansiosa su siguiente carta._

 _Su feliz amiga,_

 _Candys White._

 _P.D. Es un ingrato, debe escribir a su madre, ahora entiendo la cara de consternación de la señora Baker._

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Como seguramente ya se han enterado tembló en México ayer a las 13:14 horas, fue devastador para algunas zonas, mucha gente quedo atrapada en los edificios que colapsaron y mi país atraviesa momentos de incertidumbre y desolación, pero ante todo, somos mexicanos y somos fuertes, uniéndonos en la adversidad.**

 **Agradezco a Elizabethpadillapazm su mp de buenos deseos.**

 **Mi casa está en un lugar donde los temblores difícilmente se sienten, no me enteré de nada hasta que mi esposo me marcó para decirme que estaba bien, y vi las noticias. He seguido la transmisión y hasta hoy tuve oportunidad de donar un poco en los centros de acopio. Es admirable el esfuerzo y rapidez de los vecinos que ayudaron a rescatar gente, evitando más muertes ante el paso de la naturaleza.**

 **Mi admiración y respeto para esos héroes que hacen de México un país que aunque cae, sabe levantarse.**

 **Un abrazo a todas, pues sé que mi país no es el único arrasado por desastres. Ante todo fuerza para todos.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **20 – sep – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	7. La propuesta

**Capítulo 7: La propuesta**

La furia y el dolor laten dentro de mi corazón, jamás había sentido algo parecido. Su carta ha sido hiriente y llena de reproches que no comprendo en su totalidad. Me ha herido, pero no voy a llorar, en mi vida lo he hecho mucho y esta vez no voy a llorar, no debería afectarme lo que un desconocido pueda creer, aunque me haya permitido sentir algo por él.

Tomé hoja y pluma para responder con la mano en el corazón, claro que quise despotricar contra él, pero de nada serviría. ¿Qué más daba ya?

Llegó marzo y no recibí respuesta, aunque no la esperaba, fue decepcionante. Sin embargo, una nueva luz ilumina la esperanza en la vida de John.

\- Buenas tardes – ese hombre ha preguntado por mí en recepción, notó con gran asombro que en su mano lleva uno de los tantos anuncios que pegué por la ciudad.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- ¿Señorita White? – afirmó con mi cabeza y lo conduzco a la sala de estar del hospital – Mi nombre es George Johnson, este hombre – me enseña la fotografía – es mi jefe, lo hemos estado buscando desde hace casi un año, ayer en la noche vi este anuncio pegado cerca de un bar de por aquí y por ello acudo a usted.

\- John Doe llegó del frente, señor Johnson, sin memoria y con algunas heridas leves.

\- ¿Amnesia?

\- Así es, estuvo en este hospital en calidad de espía, o eso pensaron todos puesto que viajaba en un tren italiano.

\- Puedo demostrar que es un ciudadano americano y que su familia es muy respetable.

\- No tiene que probarme nada, señor Johnson, solo quiero que entienda que él no tiene recuerdos y que tendrá que lidiar con ello porque le costará confiar en usted.

\- ¿Puede llevarme con William?

\- ¿Ese es su nombre?

\- Así es – lo notó dudar sobre decirme su apellido, pero se ve la preocupación en sus ojos negros.

\- En este momento debe estar trabajando, tengo que volver a mi turno, pero a tres cuadras has un pequeño local de comida y ahí puede preguntar por él o puede esperarme una hora y yo misma lo llevaré, quizá esa sea la mejor opción pues será más sencillo que pueda confiar en usted.

\- Si cree que es mejor así, esperaré afuera en mi auto.

\- De acuerdo.

Volví a mi turno y la hora se fue volando, salí corriendo para encontrarme con un lujoso auto negro que estaba aparcado casi frente al hospital.

\- ¿Le parece si caminamos? – el hombre bajo del vehículo y en silencio me siguió, en menos de 5 minutos estábamos en el trabajo de John… William – Hola, señor Russo, ¿cree que pueda hablar un momento con John?

\- Hola, Candy, claro, su descanso empezará en un par de minutos – nos invitó a sentarnos en una de las mesas a la que llevo tres vasos con agua, cuando los puso, vi a mi ex paciente.

\- John.

\- Candy, ¡qué gusto verte! Has estado desaparecida las últimas semanas. Por más efusiva que me había comportado con él, era capaz de leerme sin ningún problema, pero no le conté nada sobre la última carta de Terruce.

\- Sí, mucho trabajo, John – mi gesto serio lo puso en alerta – él es George Johnson y… - tome aire – dice que te conoce – los ojos de John se abrieron todo lo que les fue posible, mientras miraba al hombre mayor con un dejo de asombro, miedo y nervios, todo al mismo tiempo – los dejaré para que hable si te parece bien – él asintió y tomó asiento, me dirigí a la salida y le lance una última mirada, lo mejor para él era estar con su familia.

/o.O/

A finales de abril John, cuyo nombre completo era William Albert Andley y que me pidió que lo llamará Albert, me busco para contarme los últimos eventos, al parecer era el heredero de una familia rica, pero se había dedicado a trota mundear mientras se hacía apto para tomar la cabeza de su familia y ponerse al mando de todos los asuntos tanto personales como profesionales, su única familia directa era su sobrino Anthony, su prima Anneth y los hijos de ésta, Archie y Stear, así como su tía abuela que se había encargado de dirigir a la familia junto con George mientras él estuvo ausente. Aún no recuerda por completo su vida, pero le sienta bien estar con personas que lo conocen y ,e alegro por eso, me ha ofrecido trabajo como enfermera personal, pero he declinado, no puedo hacer nada más por él y lo que pretendía pagarme era el triple de lo que gano y no me parecía justo.

\- Cuídate mucho, Albert – le digo mientras caminamos al hospital.

\- Tú también, Candy, deseo que seas muy feliz y algún día encuentres lo que estás buscando – no sé a qué se refiere, pero lo dejo pasar.

\- Adiós – le doy un fuerte abrazo que él corresponde con cariño.

/o.O/

Estoy casi segura que la propuesta de cambio de hospital tiene un nombre detrás de ello, al parecer Albert no acepta un no por respuesta, me han convencido lo indecible para aceptar y he terminado haciéndolo, qué podría perder y la paga es buena.

Mi cumpleaños 20 es mañana y he recibido un paquete de Terruce, es grande y seguro que el envío ha salido caro, tengo curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero volver a saber nada de él. El paquete permanece cerrado hasta el día siguiente en que no creo poder vivir otro día sin zacear mi curiosidad.

Es un vestido blanco estampado con rosas rojas. No puedo evitar la incredulidad en mis ojos ante tal regalo. Lo saco del paquete y lo alzo sobre mi cabeza, una carta cae, suspiro y me animo a abrirla.

 _Querida señorita White:_

 _No sé ni por dónde comenzar. Reconozco que soy una persona impulsiva y testadura. Está bien si no quiere volver a saber de mí después de esto. Sin embargo, antes de dar por terminada nuestra singular relación, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría contarle. Y quiero hacerlo antes de otro altercado y espero que pueda perdonar un poco mi letra, pero tengo el brazo imposibilitado debido a un disparo. Por favor, no se preocupe (si es que aún se interesa en mí), no fue grave y estoy bien._

 _En mi primera carta le dije que podía considerarme huérfano porque mis padres nunca estuvieron conmigo, y más específicamente, mi madre me abandonó por su carrera. Ella renunció a mí para hacerse de un nombre, pensé que cuando lo tuviera podría vivir con ella, pero me rechazó, fui a su casa y volví con el corazón roto, comprenderá que no pueda creer en el amor si la mujer que me dio la vida me cierra la puerta en las narices provocándome el dolor más grande que uno pueda experimentar. Eleanor Baker es mi madre y seguramente reconoció mi nombre cuando le pidió el autógrafo, me envió un libro con las obras de Shakespeare y aquello terminó por golpearme porque pensé, por un estúpido segundo, que ella le había hablado de mí y me sentí expuesto, avergonzado ante su mirada, enfrentándome más que a otra cosa a mi burda realidad y ese fue un trauma que me hizo responder de la manera en que lo hice. No fue mi intención hacerlo, y lo único que puedo alegar a mi favor es que soy un ser frágil que no está acostumbrado a que los demás me vean como en realidad soy o conozcan lo que no me atrevo a decir por miedo a mis sentimientos, usted no merecía lo que le dije._

 _Le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, mi querida señorita White y le reitero mis disculpas, suplicando que me perdone. Deseando que no me castigue más con su silencio._

 _La he echado de menos._

 _Por favor, necesito saber de usted, aunque solo sea para decirme que soy un malnacido del que no quiere saber más._

 _Ansioso por saber de usted,_

 _Un arrepentido Terruce Granchester._

¡Lo han herido! Tome hoja y pluma de nueva cuenta con el corazón latiéndome a mil, sintiendo que la vida se me iba en ello, volcando mi sentir en aquella misiva. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba!

Le manifestado mi preocupación por su estado, confesado que lo echaba de menos también y para tratar de despistar un poco, le he dicho las nuevas sobre Jonh y el nuevo empleo.

/o.O/

Pasado mañana comienzo en el nuevo hospital, no puedo evitar los nervios, pero los eclipso con la alegría de recibir carta de Terry.

 _Candy:_

Me extraña que me llame por mi nombre.

 _Está claro que ambos tenemos ideas parecidas con respecto al amor y quizá nunca encontremos a nadie que nos haga sentir lo que empezamos a sentir cuando nos leemos, por ello y para evitar preguntas incómodas de sus nuevos compañeros, nada nos impide casarnos. Claramente podemos convivir, aunque quizá nunca podamos conocernos, al menos podré decir que tengo una maravillosa esposa esperándome más allá del océano dándome una razón para sobrevivir a esta terrible guerra._

 _¿Le gustaría ser Candys Granchester? Vuelve a leer esto con el adicional del sobre._

Dentro del sobre viene una argolla de oro, sencilla, que hace que mi corazón de un vuelco, por supuesto que su propuesta no es en serio, al menos así lo creo porque no puedo dejar de sonreír como si me hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo, uno que ya conocía, pero de todas formas he deseado volver a escuchar.

 _Espero tu respuesta._

 _Su futuro esposo,_

 _Terry._

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Ok, no, la propuesta no es seria, están jugando, al menos por ahora, pero me pareció tierno.**

 **No publique la semana pasada y me disculpo por ello, pero terminé mi fic ALGÚN DÍA ES HOY y me dio depresión postfic, jajaja, por eso me tomé una semana libre, además ayer hace diez años terminé mi primer longfic OTRO DÍA, ah, mi bebé. Y la verdad me di cuenta de cómo ha cambiado mi vida, ese fic lo empece el 9 de junio de 2007 y 16 capítulos los escribí en 4 meses. Hoy me toma mucho más tiempo terminar un capítulo.**

 **Bueno, qué les digo, es una trama sencilla y pronto se verán las caras, sino me equivoco será en dos capítulos más, qué emoción!**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, POR HACERME SABER QUE DISFRUTAN ESTA SENCILLA HISTORIA. SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MÍ SABER QUE ALGUIEN ESPERA PARA LEERLA.**

 **4 – oct – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	8. La llamada

**Capítulo 8: La llamada**

No podía dejar de poner esa sonrisa en mis labios, sintiendo por primera vez paz en el corazón.

Ella me había dicho que debíamos casarnos en su carta y aunque tuviera que tragarme mis berridos, como ella los había llamado, estaba dispuesto a ello. No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo ni cuándo. Solo sabía que Candy era la mujer para mí y que la quería a mi lado el resto de mi vida. ¡Si tan solo esta maldita guerra terminara!

En mi siguiente día libre corrí de nuevo a la casa de cambio y compré un juego de argollas de oro sencillas, esperé que le quedará pues no sabía su talla, la mía la mande agrandar un poco y al momento de escribir la carta la use esperando que ello me diera suerte para que respondiera afirmativamente.

Cada día de las siguientes dos semanas esperé una respuesta, ansiaba saber qué pensaría ella. Y cuando por fin obtuve respuesta desgarre el sobre de forma desesperada que casi, casi rompí la carta.

 _Terry:_

Me estremecí al imaginarla diciendo mi nombre de aquella manera.

 _¿A dónde iremos en nuestra luna de miel? ¿Me llevarás el desayuno a la cama?_

Sonreí bastante, posiblemente más de lo que lo había hecho en toda mi vida. Todos los días le llevaría el desayuno a la cama, aunque solo consistiera en café y bollos, lo haría, mientras ella estuviera en mi cama, en mi casa. En mi vida.

 _Aunque dado que soy yo quien aporta el dinero para los gastos de nuestro departamento, creo que tú deberías ser Terruce White._

Nuestro. Nuestro departamento. Sabía que aquello no era real, pero eso no le quitaba la felicidad que me embargaba con solo imaginarlo.

 _Mi primer día en el nuevo hospital fue bueno, hay mucho trabajo y el ritmo es diferente, pero lograré adaptarme pronto. Se rumora que la guerra está llegando a su fin y temo que eso encrudezca más las batallas, por favor, cuídate mucho. Escribe pronto, quiero saber de ti siempre._

 _Candys White de Granchester._

Pesé a la burla de decirme que yo debía ser quien llevara su apellido, me llena de orgullo que ella firme de esa manera.

Las siguientes semanas camine por el campamento con una sonrisa en mi cara. Debido a mi herida y a que se esparció el rumor de mi parentesco con el duque de Windsor, futuro rey de Reino Unido, no se me permitió ir de nuevo al frente y me mantuvieron alejado de las trincheras. Nunca había usado mi apellido para alejarme de ello, pero ahora que tenía una razón para vivir, no me importo. Mis compañeros y generales me veían con curiosidad, entraba y salía de la sala de mando con el mejor humor, al menos, todo lo que se puede cuando mandas hombres a morir mientras uno se queda cómodamente sentado viendo qué estrategia funciona y cuál no.

/o.O/

Llegó noviembre y mi fe en que aquel infierno pronto terminará desaparecía con el pasar de los días. Hasta que el día 11. El Mariscal Foch pidió detener las hostilidades en todos los frentes a partir de las 11 hrs de ese día. Las tropas aliadas no debían traspasar más allá de la línea alcanzada a esa hora.

¡Había terminado! La guerra, por fin podía volver a casa y después viajar a Estados Unidos.

Mis órdenes para volver llegaron 3 días después porque en caso de que Alemania no aceptara los acuerdos, retomaríamos fuego 48 horas después, gracias a quien sea, eso no fue necesario. El 14 de noviembre por fin voy rumbo a casa. Antes de partir le escribí a Candy para avisarle que arreglaría mis pendientes y hablaría con mis familiares y esperaba poder reunirme con ella a finales de diciembre.

El castillo Granchester era una fortaleza, mi padre y su familia estaban resguardados por la corona, a diferencia de las calles y las casas de los miles de civiles que perecieron por ataques accidentales. Todo era desolador, aunque los aliados habían ganado, en realidad, el mundo estaba a punto de entrar a una época de crisis en todo sentido.

\- Terruce – mi padre me estrecho en sus brazos, pero los míos permanecieron quietos en su lugar - ¡Estás bien! – estaba llorando, suspire, irritado por su ataque de paternidad y preocupación. Si le hubiera importado mi seguridad, me hubiera librado del servicio y aunque sabía que era antipatriótico y que había sido totalmente mi culpa al enlistarme, quería estar enojado con él. Buscar un pretexto para gritar y nunca más volver ahí.

\- Gracias por la bienvenida – dije mecánico – voy a descansar un poco.

Me recuesto en mi cama, extrañaba mi habitación. Para Candy pronto sería de día.

\- ¡Buenos días, pecosa! – girando mi cabeza al otro extremo de la cama. Cada vez era más palpable esa fantasía.

Candy era, en una palabra, magnifica. Todo lo que hacía me impresionaba. Su vida, sus actividades, sus acciones, sus palabras, las conversaciones que manteníamos sobre ciertos temas en las que expresábamos nuestras ideas y puntos de vista. Aunado a ello estaba su apariencia. Su foto, gastada dentro de la bolsa de mi uniforme, me daba los buenos días y las buenas noches desde hacía casi un año. Simplemente era la mujer más maravillosa que alguna vez hubiera conocido. Tenía que agradecerle al destino que me la hubiera presentado.

Miro la hora, quizá pueda alcanzarla. Era una llamada que seguramente acarrearía una cuenta enorme, pero mi padre podía manejarlo. Fue a su despacho y espere pacientemente en la línea a que la operadora lograra la comunicación.

…

…

Estaba a punto de escuchar su voz.

/o.O/

Estaba por salir rumbo al hospital. Mi nuevo sueldo me permitió hacer algunas mejoras al apartamento, incluso contratar una línea telefónica. Le había dado el número a Terry por si acaso.

Abrí la puerta cuando escuche el timbre del teléfono. La operadora me dijo algo de una llamada procedente de Londres y la acepte. Ella aseguro que no tendría costo para mí. Esperaba que fuera así porque sin duda una llamada de esa distancia era cuantiosa. Luego de preocuparme por el dinero me vi enredando el cable del aparato, llena de nervios. Solo conocía a una persona en ese lugar.

\- ¿Hola? – pregunte cuando la operadora me comunico.

\- ¡Buenos días, Candys Granchester! – era una voz ronca y suave la que me hablaba, provocando que me temblaran las rodillas.

\- ¡Terry! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!

\- Quería avisarte que he vuelto a casa. Mi carta podría llegar la próxima semana, pero no podía esperar para saber de ti – no sabía qué hora podía ser allá, pero en su voz se podía escuchar el sueño y aun así su acento me parecía lo más sexy que había escuchado.

\- Qué alegría me da saber que estás bien. De verdad. – respondo con el corazón en la garganta y las manos hormigueándome.

\- Tienes que ir a trabajar, solo quería desearte un buen día, querida.

\- Tu cuenta de teléfono será enorme, Terry – estaba tan impresionada que no supe qué más decir. Lo escuche reír entre dientes.

\- Puedo permitírmelo.

\- De acuerdo, buenas noches, Terry, descansa y ten dulces sueños.

/o.O/

\- Gracias, Candy. Nos veremos – esperaba que ella se percatara de la promesa que había en la última frase.

\- Adiós.

\- Adiós.

Bostece mientras ponía el aparato en su lugar, subí a mi habitación de nuevo y me tire en la cama. Esa noche no tuve pesadillas sobre la guerra. Soñé con ella y si no supiera que pronto tendría la oportunidad de ir a verla, me hubiera quedado en ese mundo de fantasías por el resto de mi vida.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Hola, chicas, ya sé, es un capítulo pequeño, pero a partir del siguiente los haré más largos porque por fin podré mezclar los POV.**

 **La llamada fue corta porque no sé, recuerdo que cuando tuve mi primer novio así eran y esos pocos minutos que hablamos de cualquier tontería yo sentía que todo me temblaba de la emoción, jajaja, ya saben, esa ternura del primer amor.**

 **Por cierto, no crean que no leí que no les gustó mucho que no fuera en serio la propuesta, pero tengo algo planeado para eso más adelante y solo quería una escena tierna. Como cuando te casas en la kermes, jajaja, sabes que no es real, pero hay una emoción oculta que te hace sentir mariposas en el estómago.**

 **Esta es una historia rosa y empalagosa. Y respondiendo otra pregunta, no, no tengo pensado incluir a Susana en esta historia. Ni ningún antagonista. Quizá solo una mención a Neil, pero nada más.**

 **Estoy gratamente sorprendida con el recibimiento de este pequeño fic, de hecho no pensaba publicar hoy porque apenas subí capítulo de Un día a la vez y con esos fics largos y llenos de sentimientos y narrativa, a veces me quedo medio seca, jajaja, pero por todos los comentarios que recibí me sentí con la inspiración de terminarlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Yoliki, Elvira H.C, Miriam7, Eli, Nally Graham, Blanca G, Becky7024, Dianley, Emily, AlexaPQ, Pattyquintana3011, Guest.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: La reunión.**

 **12 – oct – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	9. La reunión

**Capítulo 9: La reunión**

El ambiente del castillo parecía todo algarabía y felicidad. Me condecoraron con la Medalla Militar porque mi rango en el campo de batalla cambió un par de días antes de que terminara la guerra y termine siendo el teniente general Granchester. ¡Para lo que me importa!

Estoy a un paso de decirle a mi padre que me voy a Estados Unidos para cumplir mis sueños, que renunció a su familia que nunca me quiso. Que desde pequeño me despreciaron por ser hijo del pecado. Un bastardo, esa era la palabra que usaba para denominar mi existencia. Y tenían que ocultarme a toda costa. Hace años enterré esos sentimientos para evitar pensar en ellos y enloquecer. Candy me ha enseñado, a través de sus cartas, a seguir el camino de la esperanza y que con ella sí podre tener una verdadera familia.

Pero en este momento, tengo que enfrentarme a mi padre y el dolor sigue latente en mi corazón, abriendo viejas heridas. Y aquí estoy, en una fiesta, con personas desconocidas estrechando mi mano, con mi padre presumiéndome como un padre orgulloso. Veo salir al último invitado y a mi madrastra subir a su habitación, seguida de mi padre.

\- Duque – lo llamo y él gira a verme con una sonrisa, pero ante mi rostro serio se desvanece de inmediato – Necesito hablar con usted.

\- Vayamos al estudio.

Camino detrás de él pensando lo mucho que lo odio.

\- Toma asiento, Terruce.

\- No tardare.

\- Entonces, te escucho.

\- Voy a irme a Estados Unidos – no me ando por las ramas, él entiesa el rostro y entrecierra los ojos. Sé que pensó que desistiría de buscar a mi madre cuando volví con el corazón destrozado cinco años atrás. Al final ambos son igual de culpables, ambos contribuyeron a mi soledad, arrebatándome el amor y haciéndome pasar como una mancha que tenía que ser borrada con inmundicia. Pero eso ya no me importa, es pasado y me dolía, pero no iba a arrastrar las consecuencias de eso por siempre.

\- ¿Volverás a buscarla? – pregunta y no puede evitar el dejo de burla en su voz.

\- No, no volveré a acercarme a Eleanor, pero ahí podré cumplir mi sueño.

\- ¿Otra vez con es estúpido deseo de actuar, Terruce?

\- Es mi vida, en enero cumpliré 21 años y podré decidir lo que se me antoje, pero quiero irme antes de que termine el mes, por ello he venido a hablar con usted.

\- Sabes que si te vas, no te llevarás nada más de lo que traes puesto, ¿estás dispuesto a ello?

\- Viví dos años con lo que traía en mi maleta, padre, eso no me asusta – veo incredulidad en su rostro, pero sé que no se rendirá.

\- Puedo evitar que salgas del país, lo sabes – me amenaza.

\- Soy un héroe de guerra, padre, cualquier persona a quien se lo pida y esté en condiciones de ayudarme, lo hará.

\- ¡Eres un ingrato! ¡Vives en un castillo, tienes todo lo que deseas! ¡Y piensas largarte para vivir en la miseria!

\- Puede que sí, pero también viviré feliz porque eso fue lo único que nunca pudo darme. Y lo quiera o no, partiré el siguiente viernes rumbo a Estados Unidos.

\- ¡Largo de mi casa! – me grita, supongo que arrojo algo porque al cerrar la puerta, algo se estrelló contra ella. Qué más da, ya me lo esperaba, pero no me voy a dejar hundir por él, tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz, tengo a Candy y la firme convicción de convertirme en actor. Y pienso luchar por mis sueños, estoy decidido a hacerlo hasta conseguirlos.

Anticipándome a la reticencia de mi padre he vendido mi auto, un costoso reloj de oro que me dio cuando salí del San Pablo y, aunque me ha dolido fue necesario, a Theodora, mi noble yegua. No sé si alguna vez volveré a pisar Londres y no quiero que las cosas que dejo y amo sean atormentadas para castigarme.

/o.O/

Escribí a Candy para anunciarle la fecha de mi llegada, me hubiese gustado darle la sorpresa, pero sabía que ella partía rumbo al Hogar de Pony para las fiestas y no quería llegar encontrarme con que ya se había ido.

Estoy a unas horas de tocar tierra. Veo por la proa sintiéndome esperanzado. ¡Qué increíble que pueda aplicar esa palabra a mi vida! Siempre me vi privado de ella, pero con Candy esperando mi llegada la siento inundando mi vida e inflamando mi corazón. Aunque viví cosas horribles en la guerra, no puedo evitar sentir la ironía, antes de estar ahí era incapaz de sentir nada mas que no fueran dolor y soledad y ahora, rumbo a Estados Unidos, puedo sentir la felicidad que nunca pude describir y todo gracias a una carta en una botella. Candy fue como un rayito de sol que iluminó mi vida en aquella oscura desolación de muerte. Me había acostumbrado a caminar en la oscuridad y cuando ella llegó a iluminarme tuve miedo, con pocas palabras me arrebato de golpe el mundo que conocía y lo sustituyo por uno mejor. Aún no sé cómo se ha metido en mis sueños, en mi vida. Y sin siquiera conocerla la adivino, la anhelo. La amo.

Por fin he tocado tierra, salgo rumbo a la estación sintiéndome vulnerable y ansioso para poder tomarla de la mano y decirle todo lo que hay en mi corazón. Encontraré el momento preciso para sincerarme con ella y hablarle abiertamente de mis intenciones.

Subo al tren rumbo a Chicago, es un viaje de un día y medio y casi todo el tiempo me sumo en mis pensamientos, sin desaparecer de mi rostro esa sonrisa que me invade.

\- Falta menos, Candy, estoy tan cerca – le digo a su foto.

/o.O/

Miles de veces he pensado en mi vida, preguntándome cómo hubiera sido ser adoptada. Crecer junto a una familia, los Britter me quisieron y renuncié a ser parte de su familia. Luego los Leagan, pero también me rehusé. No sé qué fuerza me movió a actuar de esa manera. Pero ¿sabes? Creo que la vida que elegí es la que debía tener. Mucho tiempo pensé en mi soledad y escribí esa carta pensando que debía sacar mi dolor y externarlo. Y en la completa ignorancia del extraño que la encontraría me sentí cómoda hablando de ello. Con Terry me mostré tan cual soy, sin miedo a la crítica porque me leía alguien que no me conocía, que no tenía idea de cómo vivía mi vida hasta que yo lo deje entrar. Estábamos a un océano de distancia, sin embargo cuando lo leía o le escribía me abandonaba a los sentimientos que llevaba dentro, dejando salir todo aquello que me asfixiaba, encontrando con que no había nada más reconfortante que desahogar las penas con aquel desconocido del que apenas sabía su nombre.

¿Cuántas veces he leído sus cartas? Repetido una y otra vez fragmentos de su vida, donde él me permitió conocerlo. Vivir sus miedos y momento de felicidad. Las palabras de Terry se clavaron en mi alma. ¿Qué sigue ahora? Nos vamos a ver, por fin, una posibilidad terriblemente remota cuando empezamos a escribirnos, ahora era palpable, él estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de mí.

Terry… ¿qué estás sintiendo en este momento? ¿Estás tan ansioso como yo? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

En el trayecto a la estación, la emoción de Albert únicamente acrecienta la mía. Él me pidió acompañarme ayer que nos encontramos por casualidad, o al menos, eso creo yo. Albert fue testigo del cambio de mis sentimientos hacía Terry y no pude negarme a su petición de conocerlo también. Bajamos del auto para acercarnos a la plataforma del tren y en el camino no puedo evitar preguntarme si estoy bien vestida para él. No pude usar el vestido blanco con rosas porque estamos en invierno, me decidí por uno color azul cielo que está cubierto casi en su totalidad por un abrigo blanco que me ha obsequiado Albert junto con unos guantes del mismo color pero con borlitas del mismo tono que mi vestido. Mi cabello lo llevo atado en una media coleta y el resto cae libre por mi espalda.

Levanto la vista hacia Albert quien sostiene un letrero que reza: "Terruce Granchester"

\- Comprendes que Terry y yo nos podríamos reconocer por las fotografías, ¿verdad?

\- Las fotografías no te hacen justicia, pequeña – me dice sonriendo y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Un silbato nos interrumpe y a lo lejos divisamos una estela de humo, el tren está llegando. Terry ha llegado.

/o.O/

Me asomo por la ventana y me palpita el corazón descontrolado, estoy tan cerca. Mientras tomo mi maleta no puedo evitar pensar en lo que me espera. Tengo muchos temores, es cierto, nada más allá de Candy y lo que tengo en mi maleta es mío, pero también es cierto que estoy dispuesto a luchar por mis sueños y la convicción de hacerlos realidad. Nada podrá detenerme, no si tengo una razón para no dejarme vencer. Mi Candy. Mi amiga. Mi esposa.

Esquivo al resto de las personas, adelantándome y entonces, la veo, a diez metros de mí, esta ella. Candy junto con otro rubio que sostiene un letrero que me saca una sonrisa sin querer. Siento el impulso de correr para abrazarla y susurrarle al oído "estoy aquí, mi amor" pero me quedo clavado en mi sitio mientras la veo a ella correr en mi dirección con sus ojos brillando y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, levanto mis brazos para atraparla mientras ella se lanza a mis brazos.

\- Terry – exclama cerca de mi oído - ¡me alegra conocerte, por fin! – sus ojos dulces me hacen temblar, al igual que su cercanía. Es tan delicioso tenerla entre mis brazos. Tengo que decirle algo, pero no puedo pensar claro mientras me veo reflejado en sus ojos verdes llenos de… ¿amor?

/o.O/

¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy en los brazos de Terry! Pero no he aguantado las ganas de correr para encontrarme con él. Ha viajado de tan lejos para conocerme. Siento mi corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Cómo te diré lo que siento sin morir de pena? Terry, dime que lo que escribiste en tus cartas es lo que hay en tu mente y en tu corazón en este momento. Por favor, dime que me quieres tanto como yo a ti. Veo que sonríe y levanta su mano izquierda, acaricia mi mejilla y puedo notar que lleva su argolla, sintiéndome atrevida, le quito un mechón de cabello del rostro con la misma mano y él sonríe de oreja a oreja al notar que también uso el mío. Mi anillo. El que he usado desde que me lo propuso. La prueba de una promesa que se me antoja como realidad.

\- ¡Qué pareja tan encantadora! – escuchó a Albert y me ruborizo, avergonzada.

/o.O/

El comentario me hace levantar la vista, el rubio con el letrero de mi nombre nos sonríe amable, lo miró serio por un momento. Soy consciente de que Candy y yo estamos enganchados como una pareja de enamorados, porque eso es lo que somos, pero ella se ha avergonzado, dolorosamente ella se separa de mí, pero yo sostengo su mano y ella se aferra a la mía.

\- Terry, él es Albert, te escribí sobre él.

\- ¿El que perdió la memoria?

\- Así es Terruce, es un gusto conocerte, creo que yo tenía tanta curiosidad como ella. Fui testigo silencioso del amor de ambos – nos ruborizamos al momento.

\- El placer es mío – el tipo de pronto me agrada, ve a Candy con cariño, no con amor – puedes decirme Terry.

\- ¿Qué les parece si los invito a comer?

Albert nos lleva a un pequeño bistro en el que platicamos largamente, y si tengo que ser sincero, al rubio este solo le faltó preguntarme qué intenciones tengo con Candy. Después de la comida, ambos me miran bostezar. Es obvio mi descompensación por el cambio de horario.

\- Vayamos a casa, Terry – Albert nos mira crítico, pero pasa saliva y se obliga a sonreír, deseándonos un buen descanso.

Llegamos al departamento y admiro lo hermoso que es. Es un pequeño, con una habitación, sala comedor y un modesto baño con tina. Candy ha hecho un buen trabajo de decoración. Ver aquel lugar que de inmediato siento como un hogar me recuerda el castillo, un lugar sin duda lúgubre con sus techos altos, habitaciones interminables e iguales que te hacen sentir como en un laberinto.

\- Puedes dormir en la cama para que estés más cómodo, yo iré al hospital solo unas horas y volveré, pasado mañana partiremos al Hogar de Pony, ¿te parece bien? – me asomo por la habitación, pulcramente ordenada y al pasar junto a ella, la tomo de nuevo en mis brazos y ella se cuelga de mi cuello.

\- Me siento feliz de estar aquí, contigo, querida – beso su frente, renuente se aparta de mí para cerrar las cortinas.

\- Nos vemos después, cielo, descansa.

\- Gracias, cuídate.

Sin darme cuenta me quede profundamente dormido.

/o.O/

\- No puedo creer que verdaderamente este aquí – me digo a mí misma mientras regreso a mi casa. La sola idea, me estaba volviendo totalmente loca. Hice algo rápido para cenar y me senté a tomar un poco de té. Pero Terry seguía dormido, arriesgándome a verme como una acosadora pervertida, abrí la puerta de la habitación y lo vi dormido, en el lado contrario de donde yo suelo dormir. Estaba boca arriba, con la boca ligeramente abierta y respirado acompasado. ¡Se le ve tan guapo! Y en un impulso me recuesto a su lado, lo escucho gruñir cuando siente la vibración de la cama, pero no se queja cuando escondo mi nariz y mi boca en el arco de su cuello y rodeo su cintura con mi brazo. Un escalofrío me recorre cuando él baja su mano, que tenía alzaba sobre su cabeza, y toma mi mano, apretándola ligeramente.

Así era tener a la persona que más se ama. Esa sensación de pertenencia es lo mejor del mundo. ¡Oh, Terry, estoy tan enamorada ti!

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Ah, ya se encontraron! ¿Qué les digo, yo sé que esperaban una escena más romántica, pero aún no hablan abiertamente de sus sentimientos y de pronto besar a alguien a quien nunca has visto no me pareció además Albert se coló en la escena porque siempre me ha parecido que su amistad, así como su amor por Candy, eran algo que tenía que pasar.**

 **Y luego, Candy que se mete en la cama ¡atrevida!**

 **Faltan dos capítulos para el final, quizá agregue uno extra, aunque no me gusta alargar y alargar innecesariamente, pero ya veremos.**

 **Cuando hice el borrador de este fic, en realidad era Candy quien viajaba a Escocia y Terry le mentía acerca de su posición y se fingía pobre, de hecho vivían en la casa de Martha y Mark, pero esa idea dejo de gustarme en el capítulo de la propuesta y cambie lo demás, porque si estoy segura de algo es que Terry ama a Candy y al teatro y en aquel borrador ese sueño no se realizaba.**

 **Ah, chicas, me quedo con la boca abierta ante su gusto por este pequeño fic, me alegra que les este gustando.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia, por los reviews, por el tiempo que se toman en leer.**

 **Dulce Karen, Verito Andry, Candy de Granche, Carito, Angelnr, Alexa PQ, Emily, Wendy Alfaro, C.C. Suu, Sony77, Flormnll, Patyquintana3011, Guest, Nally Graham, Maritza, Ruby, Yoliki, Samy, Eli, Dianley, Flakita, Nena Abril, Elizabeth, Elvira H.C., Yeshua1583 y a todas las que le dan una oportunidad a este fic.**

 **18 – oct – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	10. La confesión

**Capítulo 10: La confesión**

Doy un pequeño tirón y trato de mover el brazo, entumecido por el peso de Candy, sin despertarla. El reloj sobre la mesita de noche marca las 7 de la mañana. Por fin me estoy adaptando un poco al cambio de horario. Trate nuevamente de estirar el brazo y Candy se revuelve un poco en la cama para que pueda sacarlo por debajo de su cuerpo. Estiro y doblo tratando de quitarme esa sensación de hormigueo mientras contemplo el cuerpo a mi lado. Es tan íntimo y agradable despertar junto a alguien. Alguien a quien amas. No sé si podré vivir sin sentir el cuerpo de Candy junto al mío cada mañana, apenas una noche y ya me ha hecho dependiente de ella.

Candy despierta y se despereza con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Buenos días – murmura en el arco de mi cuello.

\- Buenos días, querida – respondo envolviéndola fuerte en mis brazos - ¿tienes que ir hoy al hospital? – ella niega y su cabello me hace cosquillas en el pecho y en la nariz. Estando así me siento en casa. Candy encajaba perfectamente en mi abrazo. Como si siempre hubiéramos estado destinado a estar juntos. Dos piezas de rompecabezas que embonan a la perfección.

\- Vamos a desayunar – me dice, intentando apartarse de mi lado, pero no la suelto.

\- Tenemos que hablar – la veo levantar la cara y sonreírme nerviosamente. Yo le correspondo con el mismo gesto.

\- ¿Qué más podríamos decirnos uno del otro? – y tiene razón, conocemos cada aspecto de nuestras vidas… salvo quizá…

\- De nosotros – para fortuna o desgracia de Candy en muchos aspectos de mi vida no me conformo con poco, siempre lo quiero todo o nada. Estoy acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiero y más cuando no es un capricho, sino algo que mi corazón añora desde el fondo – Tengo que confesarte que mi viaje a Estados Unidos no solo tiene el propósito de convertirme en un actor de teatro.

/o.O/

¡Dios mío! De lo poco que podíamos decirnos él ha escogido el tema más directo y desconcertante. Pero no sé por qué me extraño, él siempre ha sido así, va al grano sin tantos rodeos. Aunque pensé que esperaría un poco más. Y me tiene sujeta a su abrazo, temblando como gelatina delatándome sin que pueda hacer nada para evitar que él descubra mi nerviosismo.

Levanto el rostro y me pierdo en sus verdiazules ojos, estoy hipnotizada con la imagen de Terry, que me mira con ternura, con amor. ¿Qué vas a decirme Terry? ¿Acaso yo soy la otra razón de tu viaje o la principal? ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Sabes que quiero yo? Escuchar de sus labios un te amo, en un susurro, en un grito al mundo. Dime que me amas y me abandonaré totalmente a ti.

Se queda en silencio, acariciando mi cabello, me estremezco cuando lo veo aproximarse invadiendo el último resquicio de espacio personal, ansío con toda mi alma que me bese, pero es necesario escucharlo, no podré pensar si me besa y no seré responsable de mis actos. Necesito saber lo que hay en su corazón y de esa manera podré permitirme perder totalmente el control. Quiero vivir a su lado este amor. No quiero renunciar a él.

Bajo mi mirada y de nueva cuenta me acurruco en su pecho, no puedo mirarlo más tiempo o claudicaré y puede que después me arrepienta y entre él y yo no puede existir remordimiento. Del amor uno nunca debe arrepentirse.

/o.O/

Candy, por fin me he atrevido a confesarte abiertamente lo que hay en mi corazón. Y no es que no te lo haya hecho saber antes, pero ahora estás aquí, en mis brazos.

Pronto de mis labios saldrán las palabras que he sentido desde hace mucho tiempo y que diré por primera vez en toda mi vida. Te amo.

Mientras la miro a los ojos, su mirada provoca que sienta arder todo mi cuerpo, arder en ansias locas de besarla. Y nunca he sido malo con las palabras, pero con los sentimientos sí porque los siento atorados en mi garganta, rehusándose a salir. Soy un hombre de acción. Besarla sería mejor. Sellando así nuestro amor y dejando en claro mis intenciones para ella, pero ha bajado la mirada dejándome totalmente desconcertado. ¿Acaso ella no me quiere de la misma manera? Y sin embargo se pega más a mí como si no quisiera soltarme nunca. ¿Qué necesito para que me entregues totalmente las llaves de tu corazón?

/o.O/

Nunca en toda mi vida me he visto en una situación parecida, tuve solo dos pretendientes, pero con ninguno pude sentir lo que siento por Terry, creo que eso ya es inalterable en mí, pero también completamente nuevo. Es la primera vez que estoy completamente enamorada, pero no voy a perderme ante él sin saber qué es lo que siente por mí antes.

/o.O/

Ninguno de los dos veía lo que era obvio, Terry y Candy habían abierto sus almas en aquellas cartas y lo único que querían con ese encuentro era ser correspondidos. Siempre existe el miedo cuando es una experiencia totalmente nueva, pero ambos habían tomado la decisión de hablar, hablar con el corazón en la mano sin importar nada más.

\- Candy – susurró y ella levantó el rostro nuevamente - ¿podrías mirarme a los ojos, por favor? Te he escrito durante casi dos años conociendo a la persona que eres y por primera vez estoy contigo, hablando y me gustaría hacerlo mirándote a los ojos – la rubia se acomodó a su lado y ambos se acostaron de costado, quedando a solo unos centímetros de distancia – Tengo que confesarte lo que llevo en el corazón – Candy abrió la boca – por favor, no me interrumpas porque siendo algo nuevo para mí me aterra y necesito sacarlo. Desde que leí tu primer carta te deje entrar en mi vida, permití que mi corazón fuera un libro abierto para ti y tú me permitiste llegar directamente a tu corazón. Y cuando me di cuenta de ello, actué a la defensiva, el asunto de Elanor me petrificó porque ese era un secreto que no le había dicho totalmente a nadie y quería ocultarlo a toda costa, tanto así que estuve a punto de alejarte por completo y aquella ausencia me dolió – guardo silencio un segundo para que ella comprendiera el alcance de sus palabras - casi enloquecí, me moría por saber de ti, tuve celos de que alguien ocupara un lugar que creía mío y que ese alguien gozará de los momentos más importantes de tu vida, pasados y futuros. Y entonces me di descubrí lo que había en mi corazón, no era una necesidad, no era un capricho porque aquello hubiera sido muy fácil olvidarlo, seguir con mi vida y llevarme esos recuerdos como una de las mejores épocas de mi vida. Pero al estar al borde de la muerte pude confesármelo, pude externar lo que me aterraba y con el que creí mi último aliento abracé el amor que siento por ti. Un amor que pensé nunca podría palpar, pero ahora estoy aquí, junto a ti – al fin lo había dicho, lo que llevaba guardado durante tanto tiempo y ante el escrutinio de la mirada verde se sintió indefenso, navegando en aguas desconocidas. La amaba, ¡Dios, cuánto la amaba! Y aquel sentimiento solo logro acrecentarse en su corazón con un solo día en su compañía. No era un juego, de verdad lo sentía. Por primera vez podía sentir amor y temor al mismo tiempo, porque no sabía si sería correspondido. ¿Pero acaso la esperanza no es lo último que muere?

Candy guardó silencio por unos segundos que a Terry se le antojaron eternos, como él se lo pidiera, no lo había interrumpido mientras abría su corazón para dejarla descubrir cada secreto que ahí guardaba celosamente de todo el mundo. Se moría por envolverse nuevamente en sus brazos y decirle que también lo amaba, que también tenía miedo a ese nuevo sentimiento, pero que eso no le impedía sentir lo que sentía por él. Sintió que los ojos se le cristalizaban y no supo por qué tenía ganas de llorar, ¿eran lágrimas de felicidad? ¿Así era sentirse plena, completa? Saber que por fin le pertenecía a alguien y alguien le pertenecía a ella.

\- Candy – continuó – Te amo – la rubia se quedó atónita, esperaba escuchar esa declaración, pero no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida y supo que era su turno, le haría saber que era correspondido.

\- Terry, desde el primer día que te leí sentí que algo empezaba a surgir en mi corazón, algo que me daba miedo entender, pero que me gustaba sentir. Mi vida no ha sido fácil, pero a pesar de mis circunstancias, ha sido feliz. He recibido y dado amor a manos llenas, pero cuando se ha tratado de ese amor de pareja, parece que mi corazón se convierte en una pesada piedra dentro de mi pecho, impidiéndome sentir algo. Solo una gran vacío. Y entonces tú encontraste mi carta y respondiste cada una de ellas y con esas letras lograste lo que nadie más había conseguido. Terry tú me devolviste la esperanza de algún día amar a alguien y permitirme soñar con una familia, algo a lo que había renunciado hace tanto tiempo. Y cuando supe de tu herida me hundí en una terrible oscuridad de la cual me salvaste y entonces descubrí lo que hacías surgir en mi corazón. Era amor. Y temí por saber que nunca llegaría a tenerte a mi lado, pero estás aquí, conmigo y lo único que puedo decirte es que yo también te amo, con cada una de sus letras, te amo, Terry.

¡Se lo habían confesado! Y aquel sentimiento cálido que los embargo cuando escucharon las ansiadas palabras fue imposible de explicar. Esa sensación inexplicable de sentirte al mismo tiempo valiente y vulnerable, feliz y asustado. Y ambos se permitieron un momento para asimilar toda la situación.

Terry acaricio la mejilla de Candy y acortó la distancia entre los dos y como ella había dicho, se rindió ante él, mezclando su aliento con el suyo. Y ambos supieron que eso era algo que habían deseado desde que se vieron en la estación, lo anhelaban con cada fibra de su ser. Terry posó sus labios sobre los de ella, suavemente, dándose la oportunidad de reconocerse sin prisas ni reparos. El segundo beso fuer apasionado, desesperado lleno de ansias por descubrir lo que había más allá, prolongándolo gozosamente. Asegurando de esa manera, con el contacto de sus bocas, que aquello era verdad.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados y volvieron a la posición inicial de aquel hermoso día de diciembre, ella abrazada a él.

/o.O/

Aquel momento hubiera sido completamente perfecto si mi estómago no hubiera soltado un gruñido de hambre, ella ríe con esa risa que, aunque suene totalmente cursi, es música para mis oídos.

\- Vamos a desayunar – propone, se separa de mí y salta de la cama, escapándose ante mis intenciones de hacerla volver. Rezongo mientras me dirijo al baño y cuando salgo de él la veo en la cocina, buscando entre tanto cacharro alguno que sirva para lo que sea que quiera hacer de desayunar. La veo tomar una sartén de cobre y colocarla sobre el hornillo. Abro la nevera y busco algo de tocino y huevo. Se los paso y ella los echa al fuego mientras tararea alguna canción que desconozco – De aquella alacena puedes sacar dos platos y algunos cubiertos – hago lo que me dice sintiéndome en dimensión desconocida, es tan inverosímil que después confesarnos algo tan grande como un te amo, estemos preparando juntos unos simples huevos con tocino y tostadas. Pero así es la vida con ella y no cambiaría nada, feliz me quedaría así para siempre. Saca una naranjas de a saber dónde y empieza a exprimirlas mientras me manda una mirada acusadora – Pensé que siempre me llevarías el desayuno a la cama – suelto una carcajada ante aquel reclamo mientras ella sirve la comida y nos sentamos en aquella pequeña mesa justo para dos. Comemos mientras hacemos planes para el día.

Con muchos refunfuñamientos de mi parte, salimos del departamento, Candy quiere empacar y que paseemos un poco por la ciudad para comprar algunos regalos para los niños del Hogar de Pony.

Recorremos las calles y Candy se ríe de mi acento y mi pronunciación con algunas palabras.

\- Pero me gusta cómo te escuchas, es… interesante – dice sonrojando y mirando hacia otro lado, pero no me importa porque ambos vamos tomados de la mano.

Después de gastar, según sus palabras, la mitad de los ahorros para ese propósito es tiempo de volver a casa. Y en el camino nos topamos con Albert, aunque sospecho que no es casualidad.

\- Terry, Candy, qué sorpresa – pero no parece nada sorprendido.

\- Hola, Albert – lo saluda ella con una sonrisa.

\- Qué tal – correspondo yo y lo veo escrutarnos con la mirada. Imagino que trata de descubrir si me he aprovechado de ella por la noche, parece estupefacto cuando ve nuestras manos entrelazadas, pero de inmediato me lanza una mirada de aprobación.

\- ¿Están muy ocupados para almorzar con este viejo solitario? – pregunta y Candy y yo nos miramos, como si nos comunicáramos con nuestros ojos.

/o.O/

\- Lo siento, Albert, pero venimos cargados de paquetes y lo mejor será llegar a casa para descansar. Pero si estás disponible podemos cenar contigo y despedirnos.

\- ¿Despedirse?

\- Iremos al Hogar de Pony para pasar las fiestas – Albert pone su cara seria y de pronto sé que está tramando algo, pero lo dejo ser. Lo quiero mucho, se ha convertido en un buen amigo, pero no pretendo que juzgue o acepte mis decisiones sobre Terry.

\- De acuerdo, chicos. Iré por ustedes a las 7 si les parece bien.

\- Claro, nos vemos.

Nos despedimos de Albert y en el trayecto a casa me encuentro con una amiga del hospital.

\- Hola, Nancy – la saludo cuando ella me mira.

\- Candy, qué casualidad encontrarme contigo.

\- Ah, Nancy, te presento a Terruce Granchester….

\- Su esposo, mucho gusto señorita…

\- Jones, es placer es mío. Candy los veo un poco apresurados – dice, incomoda, pues nunca creyó que yo estuviera casada - nos veremos a tu regreso. Te deseo unas felices fiestas.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta Terry, divertido.

\- Ella no creía que existieras – hace una o con su boca.

\- ¿Te molesta que diga que eres mi esposa? – todas las tonalidades del rojo se tiñen en mis mejillas, estoy totalmente segura porque siento hervir las mejillas, niego con la cabeza porque sé que si intento hablar solo saldrán chillidos incomprensibles, Terry suelta mi mano y me rodea con su brazo, besando mi frente, pero esos besos ya no son suficientes y me atrevo a subir el rostro y ofrecerle mis labios que él no rechaza, disfrutando el sabor de sus labios. Nunca me había sentido tan dichosa como en este momento.

Llegamos al departamento y empacamos, bueno, empaque yo. El día se nos está yendo entre charlas, caricias y besos. Que cuando nos dimos cuenta era tiempo de encontrarnos con Albert. Cenamos en un pequeño restaurante una deliciosa comida y nos despedimos de mi paciente y amigo.

Lo correcto hubiera sido que Terry durmiera en el sillón, pero cuando ambos entramos en mi habitación y cerramos la puerta pareció lo más natural. Me abrazo y nuestras piernas se enredaron y después de un sugerente beso de buenas noches, nos quedamos dormidos, por segunda ocasión, en los brazos del otro.

Al despertar pude sentir la calidez de Terry. En un punto de la noche debimos movernos, porque le estaba dando la espalda y aun así, él me tenía envuelta en sus brazos. Deje escapar un suspiro y al siguiente segundo escuche su voz.

\- Buenos días, querida.

\- Buenos días, cielo.

Durante el desayuno, que no volvió a llevarme a la cama, platicamos de cosas simples y complicadas. Del pasado, el presente y el futuro. Y ese tema que me temía fue tocado.

Terry me habla de su pasión por la actuación, de lo mucho que lo desea y lo que tendrá que hacer para conseguirlo y el corazón se me estruja. ¿Seré capaz de dejar mi vida para seguirlo? ¿Podré dejarlo ir mientras se hace un nombre?

Pero él no dijo nada, antes de partir salió porque quería comprarme un regalo de navidad que ya había visto el día anterior, pero que no quería que yo viera hasta que él me lo diera.

Desde que él saliera por la puerta me he estado preguntando cuál será el camino que deberé seguir porque ni mente ni mi corazón parecen estar de acuerdo.

/o.O/

Con el regalo de Candy bien guardado en mi maleta, partimos al Hogar de Pony. Es un viaje corto, pero durante todo ese tiempo no pude evitar los nervios que me invaden por conocer a las que ella considera sus madres.

Cuando llegamos quedo impactado por el lugar. El Hogar es una enorme cabaña de madera. Por dentro parece aún más grande y acogedora. Mi casa en Londres era lujosa pero lúgubre.

Sus madres me reciben como un hijo más y siento tanta ternura como nunca antes.

Luego de instalarnos, ella me lleva al lugar donde la encontraron y no puedo evitar apretar los puños.

\- Aquí fue donde alguien me dejo y ellas me encontraron – me dice, pero no hay odio en su voz – supongo que debería sentirme triste, pero de alguna manera, lo único que puedo sentir es agradecimiento. Y aun así creo que fue debido a eso que siempre sentí que algo me faltaba, algo que creí a todos les sobraba.

\- Amor…

\- Sí. Terry… gracias por hacerme una mujer capaz de amar.

\- Candy, te amo.

\- Y yo a ti, te amaré por siempre.

\- Para siempre – repito – Candy – me arrodillo y ella se tapa la boca con las manos. En ese lugar donde alguien renunció a ella, donde le fue negado el amor, le haré la promesa de amarla por siempre. De curar todo su dolor.

/o.O/

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – los ojos de Candy se abrieron todo lo que les fue posible, conteniendo el aliento. Nadie en la vida le había dado un regalo tan hermoso. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir de aquella manera. Candy lo miró feliz, totalmente feliz.

\- Terry. ¡Dios mío! Sí, sí, mil veces sí – respondió ella y abrió sus brazos para abrazarla y besarla. Perdiéndose en la humedad de su boca, deseando llevar aquella caricia cada vez más lejos, donde no existieran más barreras.

/o.O/

En brazos de Terry, con sus labios sobre los míos, lo único que puedo pensar es en darle las gracias a Dios por las bendiciones de mi vida y por darme la oportunidad de conocer a Terry. De amarlo. Y de sentirme amada.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Quería hacer este capítulo más y más largo, pero al releer el mini que escribí hace meses, me di cuenta de que la historia funciona por su simpleza, por enfocarme solo en ellos y en nadie más. Albert se coló en este capítulo porque, bueno, la verdad no sé, pero me gusta que aparezca, al igual que la autora que también se coló porque esos dos parecían hablar solo con sus mentes, jajaja. Y es que a veces pasa, al menos con mi esposo fue así, por Messenger (cuando existía) nos dijimos que nos gustábamos y cuando coincidimos en la escuela no sabíamos ni cómo reaccionar, o sea, era obvio que los dos queríamos decir algo, pero no sabíamos si era lo mismo que el otro quería y entre un temor y otro, nos dimos cuenta que hablar de frente era lo mejor para la situación. Y de eso han pasado 11 años.**

 **Espero que la declaración hay sido lo que esperaban porque me encantan los reviews donde me dicen que les gusta la trama, pero de pronto siento la presión ante la expectativa y no sé si quedan satisfechas.**

 **Falta un capítulo más y daremos por terminada esta sencilla trama y qué bueno porque del 6 al 19 de noviembre no voy a actualizar ninguna de mis historias debido a los preparativos para la tercer fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo, pero está en definitiva la terminó antes de mi break.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS, CHICAS, DE VERDAD, sé que lo digo en todos los capítulos, pero no tengo otra forma de agradecer el tiempo que le han dedicado a este fic, perdónenme por no responder individualmente sus mensajes.**

 **Ladygmimi, Yeshua1583, Nally Graham, Astana, Emily Blanca G, Flakita, Aurora, Miriam7, Mars Lena, C.C. Suu, Marina W, Eli, Yoliki, Sony77, Amaranta, Conny de G (te extrañaba, nena), Pinwy Love, Iris Adriana, Dianley, Pattyquintana3011, AlexaPQ (empecé a usar wattpad, pero ni le entiendo, jajaja, y en la recomendaciones salió tu fic Quédate conmigo, te quería preguntar si usas el mismo nick para seguirte porque no te encontré y no sé cómo ver al autor en esa aplicación), Becky7024, Elizabeth Mancera Moreno, Elvira H.C.**

 **Nos vemos en el final.**

 **25 – oct – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	11. La entrega

**Capítulo 11: La entrega**

¡Oh, Dios mío! Veo a Terry pelear nerviosamente con la tapa de aquella pequeña cajita. Cuando por fin la abre, casi con reverencia, un pequeño jadeo escapa de mis labios antes de que el nudo que se forma en mi garganta me impida emitir cualquier otro sonido.

Con delicada ternura, toma mi mano y quita la argolla para poner un precioso y sencillo solitario de oro blanco. El diamante que tiene brilla con luz danzarina cuando el pálido sol del invierno le da de lleno.

Durante unos interminables momentos solo puedo mirar el regalo de Terry, muchas veces lo imagine, pero esto supera por mucho mis ilusiones.

/o.O/

Miro a Candy con un dejo de preocupación, esperaba ver en sus labios una enorme sonrisa y en sus verdes ojos la ilusión reflejada. Jamás me imagine que mi propuesta y su regalo le provocaran ganas de echarse a llorar.

\- Candy… ¿no te gusta? – sugiero pensando que quizá el anillo es demasiado sencillo, podía permitirme algo más costoso, pero cuando vi aquel solitario en la tienda me la recordó, esa sencilla joya la representaba totalmente a ella y ahora descubro que quizá no le guste y siento un pequeño aguijonazo en el pecho.

\- ¿Sabes lo que se siente tener lo que jamás creíste que tendrías? – me pregunta con voz un poco afectada. Sigue contemplando su anillo.

\- Pensé que te gustaría una propuesta más formal… - respondo sintiendo que ya no las tengo todas conmigo. Candy niega rotundamente, apartando por fin la mirada de la joya, y después vuelve el rostro hacía mí, que sigo arrodillado sobre la fría nieve, pero ante la preocupación de mi regalo, no me había permitido sentir el frío como hasta en ese momento. Y entonces puedo ver en sus ojos algo que nunca había visto, algo que hace que el dolor en mi pecho desaparezca y me inunde provocándome calosfríos. En los ojos de Candy hay un profundo agradecimiento.

\- No es eso, Terry – me dice ella – es esto – y mira de nuevo su mano – tengo a mi lado a alguien a quien le importo tanto como para comprender – y Candy sonríe antes de seguir hablando, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – lo que jamás tuve – y en ese momento me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, una de ella es que Candy es definitivamente la mujer que había estado esperando y que llego a mí de la forma más inesperada. La segunda, que ella comprendió lo que yo mismo sentí cuando compre el anillo y la tercera, que la amo. La amo.

/o.O/

No voy a negar que estoy un poco asustado. Y feliz. Y nervioso. Y preocupado. Es la primera vez que celebro una Navidad en un orfanato y por momentos muero de ternura y en otros de impaciencia. No soy adepto a los niños, vamos, nunca crecí rodeado de ellos, siempre alejado, siempre solo. Y al ver a Candy y a sus madres, me gustaría tener la misma paciencia que ellas para tratar con los pequeños que habitan aquel cálido lugar.

Fui hijo único, al menos entre Eleanor y Richard y al ser mi padre un noble crecí entre orden y reglas estrictas, incluso algunas muy arraigadas que no sé de dónde saco paciencia para no gritar y callarlos a todos, tal como hacía mi guardián y mi institutriz. No obstante, cuando creo que voy a estallar porque ya no pudo más entre berreos, llantos y gritos, una pequeña mano se agarra de mis pantalones para que mire al dueño, o alguien más que sonríe con alegría convidándome un pedazo de chocolate que ha logrado sacar de Dios sabe dónde convirtiéndome un cómplice. O incluso, los más pequeños que simplemente levantan sus bracitos para que los tome en los míos. Y esos sencillos gestos logran derretirme, mientras Candy me mira con esa sonrisa resabida por mí.

Esa mañana del 23 de diciembre, la mayoría de los niños están sentados a la mesa, escribiendo una carta a Santa Claus. Yo mismo he ayudado a tres pequeños que aún no saben escribir, mientras ellos decoran con dibujitos su hoja para llenar los espacios vacíos. Los mayores escriben concentrados sus propias cartas, mirándome de tanto en tanto para preguntarme cómo se escribe alguna palabra.

Curioseo por algunas cartas y frunzo el ceño ante algunas que son largas listas de deseos.

\- Santi, recuerda que solo puedes pedir un regalo. Santa no puede con todo lo que le estás pidiendo – le reta Candy que también estaba curioseando.

\- Santa puede, ¿acaso no es mágico? – rebaté el niño con un mohín decepcionado.

\- Sí, pero los elfos están trabajando a marchar forzadas en los regalos, no podemos pedirles más a esos pobres.

\- Pues entonces que dejen de hacer carbón y mejor hagan más regalos – Candy se piensa la respuesta, y estoy seguro de que no sabe qué decir. Supongo que a veces simplemente no puedes ganarle al razonamiento lógico de un niño.

Los niños la ignoran y siguen escribiendo y dibujando. Deben terminar antes de medio día porque Tom, el amigo de la infancia de Candy, vendrá por ellas para llevarlas al correo.

/o.O/

Obviamente, no podía dormir a lado de Candy, no al menos hasta que nos casáramos, así que cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, me levanto para buscar un vaso de agua. En la cocina se oyen voces y quiera que no, me acerco sigilosamente.

Por primera vez, el afable rostro de la directora del orfanato no tiene una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Supongo que este año no podremos comprar regalos personalizados.

Es obvio que la mañana en que los pequeños escriben cartas, el ambiente es diferente para los adultos, mientras ellos con ilusión piden cosas que anhelan, las dos mujeres que los cuidan se estrujan la cabeza pensando cómo mantener la ilusión de sus pequeños. Imagino que reciben donaciones, pero al fin y al cabo, el dinero tiene que irse a las necesidades más básicas.

\- Los niños estarán felices con lo que reciban – trata de reconfortar la religiosa.

Me siento mal, pero no puedo hacer gran cosa, mi situación es casi tan desesperada como la de ellas.

/o.O/

Esa mañana del 24 de diciembre todos parecen muy excitados, la señorita Pony y la hermana María se han atrincheran en la cocina para preparar la cena.

La nieve cae con más fuerza y, de pie junto a la ventana, me entretengo en mirar como los copos se entrelazan unos con otros mientas se extienden por el jardín. Mientras soy testigo del ajetreo entre adultos y niños, el fantasma de las Navidades pasadas me asalta. ¡Qué diferentes habían sido para mí que lo tuve todo! Ante este hecho siento un nudo en la garganta. ¡Qué grata se ha vuelto mi vida en tan poco tiempo! Y todo se lo debo a Candy.

Tom y su novia llegan al hogar, junto con otros invitados que me presentan al instante. Entre todos los niños montamos la mesa con más pena que gloria, si hay que decirlo. Y como no queriendo la cosa, paso por cada lugar enderezando los cubiertos.

La mesa queda puesta y la cena lista. Treinta y siete personas moviéndose en tropel por un comedor no demasiado grande. El arrastre de sillas y bullicio de voces entremezclando con el ruido de bandejas y otros recipientes que la señorita Pony, con la ayuda de la religiosa, mi prometida y la novia de Tom, van depositando en la mesa.

Se les ve a todos exhaustos cuando nos sentamos a cenar.

\- Santa Claus aún está observando y puede que no te deje nada – amenaza Candy a los niños revoltosos, cucharon en mano para que todos se sienten y pasen los platos que ella esta rellenando con sopa.

Si soy sincero conmigo mismo, esta cena no tiene nada que envidiarle a la que sirven en el castillo Granchester, transcurre sazonada por la alegría y el nerviosismo de los niños. Sin embargo, puedo notar el semblante preocupado de la señorita Pony, sabe que sus niños van a encontrar un regalo bajo el árbol mañana, a pesar de todo, pero no serán lo que han pedido. Ha hecho lo que ha podido le digo en mi mente, intentando animarla.

Candy da las gracias y cuando llegamos al postre se levanta nuevamente para anunciar nuestro compromiso, el júbilo ante eso se hace presente y lo agradezco porque desde que he llegado me han tratado con el respeto y el cariño con el que lo harán cuando seamos esposos. Esposos.

/o.O/

Los niños se han ido a dormir y me quedo en la sala con Terry, nos hemos desvelado envolviendo los regalos y poniendo el nombre correspondiente a cada uno de ellos. A pesar del cansancio y estar semidormida, puedo oír los correteos de pies descalzos y susurros que llegan desde el pasillo.

\- Terry… - le llamó quedamente en el oído – viene una estampida.

\- ¡Cuántos regalos! – grita la emocionada voz de uno de los niños y yo les sonrío – ya saben el procedimiento, hagan una fila – les pido, Terry se incorpora del sillón que ha sido invadido por pequeños que esperan su turno para tomar su regalo.

\- ¡Ya desperté! – dice con voz ronca mi prometido.

A medida que los niños pasan al frente, busco su regalo y se lo entrego. Hay muñecas, peluches, pelotas, trenes, espadas y carritos de madera y un montón de otros juguetes. La preocupación de la señorita Pony pronto se disipa de sus amables ojos, esos pequeños niños agradecen sus regalos, aún si no son los que pidieron en sus cartas.

/o.O/

El corazón me late a mil por hora mientras vemos a los niños jugar con sus regalos. Así son mis navidades, Terry me abraza y me estremezco. El sentimiento de amor todavía se me hace extraño al día de hoy, porque amar no está en los parámetros de mi vida. Al menos no el amor que siento hacía Terry. Y sé que en la suya tampoco.

Nos quedamos abrazados junto a la ventana sin escuchar el murmullo a nuestras espaldas. La nieve sigue cayendo y no puedo evitar pensar que Terry es así, hermoso y helado, que cae lentamente, cubriéndolo todo, sin prisa, atrapándome, pero de igual manera se funde y se deshace en agua al calor. Terry se derrite al fuego de besos y pequeñas caricias y al calor de la ternura que nadie le había dado antes, dejándose fluir en su propio río de sentimientos. Sentimientos que son sólo para mí.

De pronto caigo en la cuenta de que pronto nuestros caminos se van a separar, él aún no me ha pedido que lo acompañe y siento la imperiosa necesidad de encomendarme a alguien, terrenal o divino, porque presiento que voy a necesitar mucha fuerza. Me siento algo nostálgica, falta poco para que partamos a la ciudad y para que estos días queden atrás. Sólo espero que no olvidemos lo que hemos vivido, que allá podamos llevar también este romance a pesar de que él tenga que irse. Terry… mi Terry.

\- Te amo, Candy – susurra a mi oído y mi rostro se ilumina con la más radiante de todas las sonrisas.

\- Te amo, Terry.

/o.O/

\- Candy… - faltaban dos días para año nuevo y estaban sentados frente al fuego de la estancia del Hogar de Pony – cuando volvamos a Chicago tendré que irme casi de inmediato hacia Nueva York.

\- Lo imaginaba Terry… yo…

\- No puedo pedirte que me acompañes, Candy – la rubia bajo la mirada, mordiéndose el labio, sabía que lo diría, pero escucharlo realmente era como una daga clavada en su pecho – no tengo nada para ofrecerte, ni siquiera un techo que poner sobre tu cabeza, sé que es injusto – tomó sus manos y las besó – perdóname, Candy, necesito hacerme de un nombre y juntar dinero para llevarte conmigo, ¿me crees?

\- Por supuesto, Terry, tienes que seguir tu camino…

\- Cásate conmigo, pecosa.

\- Sí – la rubia frunció el ceño – nosotros vamos a casarnos. Cuando regreses de Nueva York – Terry negó con la cabeza, retorciéndose las manos.

\- No, cásate conmigo antes de que volvamos a Chicago. Aquí junto a las personas que quieres y te quieren – ante la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Candy, Terry nuevamente tomó sus manos, aunque pensó que era su imaginación, podía jurar que escuchaba los rápidos latidos del corazón de la rubia, aunque quizá sólo podría haber sido el eco del suyo.

\- Pero… ¿cómo? – Candy bajo la mirada hacía el suelo, temerosa.

\- Haremos una ceremonia sencilla, después, si lo deseas, haremos una fiesta enorme.

Candy asintió, las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos. Terry quería que su boda con ella fuera especial, pero sus circunstancias lo impedían. Era complicado, al igual que la mayoría de la vida de ambos. Al menos, tenía el consuelo de que Candy estaría con las personas que eran importantes para ella. 

/o.O/

Candy suspira y me abraza. Parece entender. Envuelta en mis brazos lo comprende. Ella es buena y amable y yo soy egoísta porque la amo. La amo tanto que tengo miedo de perderla. Pero también la amo de un modo razonable. Porque no puedo llevarla a vivir una vida de privaciones. Ella tiene una vida estable en Chicago, una casa, un empleo, en Nueva York nada nos espera. Quiero llevarla. Pero no puedo, porque soy solo un novato, uno de tantos, que va cargado de sueños sin la certeza de que alguno de ellos se convierta en realidad.

Soy egoísta porque amo a Candy, aun cuando ella, desde hace tiempo, decidió que sería mía y yo de ella.

/o.O/

Tal vez Terry crea que no lo entiendo, pero lo hago. Soy consciente de que tendrá que esforzarse si deseamos tener un futuro juntos. Su sueño es ser actor. Por ese sueño se levanta y vuelve a empezar. Es por eso que acepto su propuesta y él sonríe. Y eso, ver su sonrisa, hace que piense que vale la pena. Todo por él lo vale. Eternamente.

/o.O/

Dos días después, el 31 de diciembre de 1918, ambos estaban frente a un juez. La hermana María y la señorita Pony estaban detrás de Candy, luciendo tristes y emocionadas a la vez por su pequeña niña y por su pareja.

Tom y su novia estaban ahí sosteniéndose las manos. El señor Stevenson y el señor Cartwright estaban cerca de Terry. El castaño estaba de espaldas cuando un invitado más se unió a la ceremonia. Sólo Candy sabía que llegaría o, al menos, lo esperaba.

El juez los miró, sonriente, antes de dar inicio a la letanía de unión.

\- Yo, Patrick Smith, ministro legal, doy testimonio de la unión de ustedes, Candys White y Terruce Granchester – Patrick continuó con la ceremonia hasta que llegó el momento de los vots.

\- Señor Granchester, ahora puede decir sus votos.

\- Candy, eres mi pensamiento más profundo. Te has convertido en lo primero en lo que pienso, la razón de mi vida, te pido aceptes este anillo- Tom le dio la sencilla argolla que antes Terry le mandara a la rubia a través del océano y en ese momento el noble vio unos ojos similares a los suyos entre la pequeña multitud – como la prueba de que tienes mi vida en tus manos. Eres mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe. Todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo es tuyo porque eres lo que más amo en este mundo* – Terry deslizó la argolla en el dedo de Candy.

\- - Señorita White, puede decir sus votos.

\- Terry, lo mejor que me ha pasado fue conocerte y estar así de mano en mano, te pido recibas este anillo como la promesa de cuidar por siempre esta unión. Hoy te prometo ser para siempre tuya en el bien y en el mal porque tu amor es lo que siempre soñé. Terry, voy amarte hasta mi final** – el castaño colocó la argolla en el dedo de Terry.

\- Por el poder conferido en mí por el estado, yo los declaró marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Antes de que Terry se inclinara para besar a su ahora esposa, Eleanor pudo ver su mirada cargada de anhelo mientras tomaba el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y acercaba el suyo, para dejar en sus labios el beso más dulce que la actriz jamás hubiera visto.

Nadie contuvo sus ganas de gritar y aplaudir mientras contemplaban entusiasmados a los nuevos esposos. La expresión de felicidad en el rostro de ambos hablaba por sí sola, mientras sus labios seguían murmurando palabras que nadie más podía oír, pero fácilmente imaginar.

Terry sonrió como un loco y Candy estaba radiante. Miraron a sus invitados, orgullosos de poder compartir ese momento con ellos, incluso si era más pronto de lo planeado y una reunión mucho más pequeña de lo previsto. Candy sintió una punzada de tristeza de que Albert no hubiese estado ahí para verla casarse, pero sabía que a él no le molestaría el hecho. Estaría tan emocionado por ella cuando se lo dijera que no le importaría ni un poquito no haber estado ahí para verlos.

Cada uno de los amigos de Candy los felicito. Cuando Eleanor se acercó a su hijo le envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Terry en un exuberante abrazo.

\- Felicidades, hijo – naturalmente Terry no esperaba ver a su madre, con quien apenas había empezado a cartearse, en ese momento tan íntimo y se tensó un segundo, pero al ver el rostro de Candy que solo demostraba amor y felicidad, se relajó, satisfecho de tener a alguien de su familia a su lado – felicidades, Candy – besó la mejilla de la rubia cuando ella se les unió.

\- Gracias, señora Baker.

/o.O/

Volvimos a casa el 2 de enero, Terry partiría a Nueva York dos días después. Era difícil aceptar que los sueños que nos unían también eran los sueños que nos separaban*** pero era un bache más para nosotros.

Una vez que cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros, Terry me besó. No era un beso tentativo y apresurado como los que me había dado en el Hogar de Pony. No, nada de eso. Terry se apodero de mi boca con mucha firmeza.

Una vez, en alguna parte le escuche decir a alguien que el beso de un hombre era su firma****. Y mi esposo estaba firmándome la boca despacio y con mayúsculas. Y aun así no era un beso exigente mas bien reposado y al mismo tiempo intenso. Y ese beso me estaba encendiendo por dentro y quería más. Lo quería todo.

Su cuerpo no me es ajeno. Sus manos recorren mi espalda despacio y aprietan de vez en cuando, posándose en mis caderas, como si no se atreviera todavía a ir más abajo y vuelven a subir.

/o.O/

Soy más alto que Candy así que, cuando la abrazo, ella queda perfectamente encajada entre mis brazos. He deseado tanto este momento que ahora mismo tiemblo de pura emoción. Mi esposa levanta el rostro hacía mí y me besa nuevamente. Y es un beso lleno de energía que no espero volver a sentir los labios cuando termine. Sujeto a Candy tan fuerte contra mí que me duelen los brazos, las manos, el pecho. Y ella corresponde con igual fuerza, besándome. Mi entrepierna palpita haciéndome sentir la innegable excitación que allí está despertando.

No hay palabras entre nosotros cuando la llevó a nuestra habitación. Estamos por atravesar el umbral del que no habrá retorno ni espacio para el arrepentimiento. Ya no importa. Ella es mi esposa. Soy su esposo. Nos pertenecemos y secretamente, he esperado esto desde que la conocí. O tal vez mucho antes, pero no era consciente de ello.

En cuanto cruzamos la puerta cierro, pese a que solo estamos ella y yo. Poco a poco, sin prisas ni reparos, comienzo a desnudar a Candy. Un suave suspiro de satisfacción abandona sus labios antes de que deslice su vestido. Busca mis labios mientras paseo mis manos por su espalda desnuda. Nos besamos hasta que nuestros labios duelen, con la sensación de no saber por dónde empezar. Recorro su cuerpo lentamente. Y mi voz enronquece a gemidos. Las manos de Candy son pequeñas y suaves que abarcan apenas mi piel, mi cuerpo, mi todo. Manos temblorosas, pero que saben dónde tocar, labios que saben dónde besar y dientes que muerden justo donde la piel más desea.

La llevo hasta la cama, besos sus párpados, sus mejillas y sus labios mientras la recuesto en el lecho y ella se deja mimar. Rozo su piel con suavidad intuyendo que debo ser cuidadoso. Y mientras ella yace recostada y vestida solo con su prenda interior inferior se cubre los senos con las manos y tiene la cara sonrosada. Contemplándola de esa manera me pregunto si es conveniente seguir adelante. Sin embargo, ella me ruega que no me detenga, que necesita sentirme en ella. Que me quiera en ella.

Y no tardo en sucumbir a la callada súplica en sus ojos. Recorro su cuerpo. Atrapo con mis labios sus pezones y los lamo después con espero, reprimiendo las ganas de morderlos y chuparlos, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Oigo gemir a Candy levemente mientras siento sus manos perderse en mi cabello. Continuó mi camino hasta su abdomen sin cejar en mis caricias. Acarició su entrepierna por encima de su ropa interior y ella gime nuevamente, esta vez con más apremio. Estoy muy excitado. Me deshago rápidamente de mi propia ropa y hago desaparecer con impaciencia la única prenda que queda de la suya. Desnuda ante mí, contemplo su cuerpo perfecto y me maravillo una vez más de que sea mía. Sólo mía. Su tez, siempre pálida, se ha perdido para cubrirse de un delicioso rubor. Sus ojos permanecen fijos en mí, diciendo lo que su boca no expresa en ese momento y su cuerpo me dirige.

/o.O/

Los besos son interminables, las caricias urgentes. Terry entra en mi cuerpo y sé que trata de no dejarse llevar por el acuciante impulso de penetrarme con codicia. Como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudiera arrepentirme y empujarle lejos de mí. Pero quiero todo lo contrario.

/o.O/

La penetro despacio, descubriendo la estrecha calidez que me acoge. Sigo moviéndome, manteniendo un ritmo lento y suave, procurando alargar para los dos ese momento. Candy gime nuevamente cuando alcanzo ese mágico punto en su interior. Sus manos se cierran sobre la colcha mientras su cuerpo se amolda dócilmente al vaivén de mis embestidas. Ahora soy yo quien jadea irremisiblemente, exquisitamente atrapado entre su cuerpo. Extiende sus brazos hacía mí y yo me inclino sobre ella, apoyando mis manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, tratando de no aplastarla. Sus piernas rodean mi cintura y me empujan a profundizarle. Su mano acaricia mi mejilla y yo cierro los ojos unos segundos, extasiado al oírle pronunciar mi nombre. Con verdadera pasión. Entregándose en cada sílaba pronunciada.

/o.O/

Quiero fundirme con él, atrapo su rostro entre mis manos antes de estallar y le miró con ojos nublados de placer, totalmente entregada a él. Sin asomo de vacilación, sin rastro de duda.

/o.O/

Siento que me acercó al final y no puedo evitar penetrarle con más brusquedad. Ella se aferra a mis brazos con fuerza. Sus gemidos se escuchan tan ansiosos como los míos. Finalmente culmino en ella mientras todavía siento los espasmos de su cuerpo bajo el mío.

/o.O/

Y cuando Terry se derrama, lo hace también con los ojos, incapaz de contener las sensaciones que vibran en su cuerpo, en su corazón.

/o.O/

Jamás nadie podrá adivinar la ternura de ese momento. Cuando se abraza a mí y sus manos recorren mi espalda empapada en sudor. Cuando alza su rostro y me besa con esa dulzura que tan bien conozco.

/o.O/

Sus dedos se deslizan por mi pelo y su voz me susurra que me ama y que ya no podría vivir sin mí. Mis ojos se anegan.

\- Llévame contigo – suplico y sus ojos se cristalizan con lágrimas, logrando que brillen con esa luz que ilumina mis noches – no importa lo que nos depare el futuro, nuestro amor nos mantendrá juntos ante cualquier adversidad.

/o.O/

No respondo, nos deslizamos bajo las mantas y la acomodo entre mis brazos. Le siento temblar durante unos segundos hasta que consigue dominarse. Y mientras jugueteo con su pelo, se queda dormida. Antes de que el sueño me venza a mí también, no puedo evitar tomar una decisión y desear que sea la correcta.

/o.O/

Despertar junto a él con la seguridad de que ya nunca más va a desaparecer ha sido lo mejor de mi vida. Su sonrisa de buenos días, el mejor despertar que nadie pueda desear. Hemos hecho el amor una y mil veces con la misma devoción de la primera vez.

La luz del día ilumina la habitación. El día que él más ha temido y deseado ha llegado. Está nervioso y sé que teme por mí también.

Han pasado las horas. Estamos a punto de separarnos. Nos hemos besado y amado cada momento, dedicándonos palabras que solamente los amantes son capaces de pronunciar, tan íntimas y privadas que sólo deben ser susurradas.

Yo me quedo ahí mientras lo veo partir hacia su destino. Uno que le ha costado dejar todo atrás…

/o.O/

 ** _"En Verona, escena de la acción, dos familias de rango y calidad renuevan viejos odios con pasión y manchan con su sangre la ciudad..."_**

/o.O/

Los reflectores apuntaron a la pareja que salió del teatro. El protagonista de la obra Romeo y Julieta, Terry Granchester.

\- Señor Granchester, muchas felicidades por su papel. Su interpretación ha sido de las mejores.

\- Muchas gracias – respondió el castaño.

\- Señor Granchester, si nos permite, ¿quién es la joven que lo acompaña? – y ante la pregunta, Terry aferró más su mano a la de la rubia y ella sonrió.

\- Ella es Candys White. Mi esposa – sin lugar a dudas, la variedad de expresiones que ha recorrido los rostros de los periodistas y de algunos de sus compañeros podría servir como tesis sobre la manifestación de emociones. A unos les pareció una noticia grata, a otros, por el contrario, chocante verlos y entender por qué iban cogidos de la mano. A ellos no les importa y siguen su camino.

/o.O/

… menos a mí. Porque si nuestro amor surgió a un océano de distancia y es capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo.

/o.O/

Estuve a punto de dejarla. Pero de último momento, con ella yaciendo entre mis brazos, decidí que no me alejaría de la única cosa buena que he logrado tener en mi vida. Ella. Candy.

Pasamos de largo a los periodistas y en el momento en que nadie nos mira mi rostro se ilumina con la más radiante de las sonrisas que jamás he esbozado. Porque la próxima navidad que vayamos al Hogar de Pony, seremos tres.

 **FIN**

 **¡Feliz Navidad! Aunque sea con algo de retraso.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón, dos meses para este final. Lo he escrito al menos 4 veces, en una sí se iba Terry y dejaba a Candy, en otra lo terminaba cuando él viaja a Chicago para presentar el Rey Lear, y en otra de plano terminaba en el Hogar de Pony con la boda, al final, decidí que este era el final adecuado, que las personalidades de ambos se prestaban para ello. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

 **¿Por qué puse la situación del Hogar de Pony? Bueno supongo que es una realidad de muchas casas hogar y Terry comprende que Candy ama ese lugar y quise que viviera toda la experiencia de lo que será su vida durante las Navidades con un bebé para ese entonces.**

 **Sé que deje algunos cabos sueltos, qué paso con Albert, con Eleanor, etc, pero creo que algunas historias no tienen que unir todos los cabos sueltos.**

 **¿Qué más les digo?**

 **Darles las gracias por esperarme pacientemente y haber leído hasta aquí no parece suficiente, pero créanme, nunca me cansaré de agradecerles por todo a cada una de ustedes.**

 **Quienes comentaron:**

 **Aneilorena, Eli, Kamanance, Phambe, Dianley,** **pattyquintana3011, Nally Graham, Darling eveling, Guest, Yoliki, Patty306, Anei, Roxy, Ster star, Miriam7, Blanca G, Marina W, Aurora, Silvia, Guest, Martiza, crazzy76, Jocemit, Rut, AlexaPQ, Astrid Lee, Elvira H, Silvia, becky7024, Alisd, Rubi, Graciela, Flakita, Nena Abril, Elizabeth, yeshua1583, angelnr, C.C. Suu, sony77, Flormnll, Samy, Mars Lena, Astana, Ladygmim, dulce Karen, verito andry, candy de granche, carito, CONNY DE G, Iris Adriana, Pinwy Love, Amaranta, Elizabeth Mancera Moreno, Vanessa Li Potter, Jheny maria.**

 **A quienes agregaron a favoritos:**

 **AmmiiMorrigan, EdbeLL MaNseN, Karmncd, anylove84, apy granchester, carol jeniffer Grandchester, lively jing, pelusa778, tiza20, xiory**

 **Quienes siguieron la historia:**

 **Airun Grandchester, Blanca 73, BrendaDv, CandyTerri, ClauT, Katydg, Morrocotuda, Wendy Alfaro, jessie3cug, slvshema**

 **Espero que todas pasen un buen fin de año y que el venidero este colmado de bendiciones, amor, amistad, cariño, éxito y Cany y Terry por siempre, jajaja,**

 **A todas las que vendrán después, ahora que la historia está terminada, muchas gracias por leer de corrido y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me disculpo por los errores y algunas inconsistencias.**

 **En fin, un abrazo a todas y nos veremos después.**

 **26 – dic – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


End file.
